Danny Phantom and the Ghoul School
by GodOfHeroes22
Summary: Danny left Amity Park and now is stuck in Louisiana. Found by a man and his dog, Danny's world is going turned even more. Want to know more? Read and find out. Oh swearing is a regular thing in this story, so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own Danny Phantom, Scooby-Doo, or anything used in this story. They belong to their respected creators, such as Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. But I can say that I do own the plot and storyline used in this fic. So without anymore interruptions let's get this story stated**

 **Amity Park, Illinois (3rd Person P.O.V.)**

"Get back here spook." the voice of a large man in an orange jumpsuit boomed. "I'm going to tear you apart molecule by molecule."

"Yeah, like I want to be caught by a man with a bazooka on his shoulder," snarked a teen with snow-white hair, wearing a black and white jumpsuit with a DP symbol on the chest. "You're nuts." The man used his bazooka and blasted at the teen. 'Ugh, he's seriously trying to kill me,' The teen thought to himself. The white haired boy turned invisible, hidden in plain sight. Leaving the man in orange frustrated, to his own devices.

The weather then turned from clear and sunny to dark ominous and stormy quickly. "Man today is not my day." The teen said to himself as he left the area. The white hair teen, was known as Danny Phantom, the hero/menace of Amity Park, but nobody knows that he was someone else. In an empty alleyway, Danny Phantom stood alone and two white rings traveled in opposite directions of his body, from his chest. One ring ran up to his head, the other ran down to his feet.

Now where stood the phantom moments ago, stood an average teen, with a white t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. The boy's name is Danny Fenton, the 'troubled' boy.

"*sigh* Today is just not my day." The boy said to himself before walking out of the alleyway and ran toward to his home, being soaked by the rain.

When Danny got into his house, he heard the distraught voice of his father coming from the kitchen. Danny quietly walked to the door frame of the kitchen to see his father and mother talking.

"That blasted ghost boy got away again." Jack, Danny's father, the large man in the orange jump, spoke. Jack was the very same man shooting at Danny not long ago.

"Sweetie it's alright you'll get him on day." Maddie, Danny's mother, a petite woman in a teal jumpsuit, said reassuringly, but muttered quietly under her breathe "And I hope our son keep will keep escaping our grasps."

Danny having enhanced sense due to his ghost form, was able to hear what his mother said and smiled softly before he walked up to his room. Upon entering the room went straight to his bed and laid down. Danny closed his eyes for a few moments and opened them, knowing what he should next.

Getting off his bed, he went into closet and grabbed a black backpack, filling it with a few pairs of shirts, his iPod and charger, a black hoodie that had his signature white "DP" symbol on it, finally he packed his pda that Tucker gave him.

Danny went to his dresser, pulled out a poncho and put it on and headed to his window. Looking around the room, he had a sad smile on his face, he thought to himself for a minute, 'I know when I'm gone, you'll be worried, but this is the right thing for me to do.'

With tears streaming down his cheek, Danny let two white rings go over his body for the seventh time today, transforming him to his ghost form. He flew out his window into the rain westward bound, leaving his life behind.

 **Danny's P.O.V (Somewhere in Louisiana)**

The night was thunderous, dark grey clouds that cover the sky. Thunder and lightning were flashing and rumbling over my head. The weather was drooling, the rain and wind hitting me in the face and rushing through hair.

Luckily for me, I'm wearing a pair of anti-fog lens goggles, if it weren't for them I'd be completely lost right now. I could feel my muscles tightening and ready to give out.

'I should probably find somewhere to rest for the night' I thought to myself as I walked alongside of a makeshift dirt road in a middle of a storm. 'I'm glad I packed all my stuff in a waterproof backpack or it'd be all soaked"

My upper body was dried, luckily from the poncho I was wearing. 'Oh I'm so glad I grabbed this poncho before I left.' Now my shoes and the bottom ends of my pants, weren't so lucky. Both had been soaked to the fabric core. 'Lucky for me all I have to do is phase the water off.'

As I kept on walking, I heard an engine rumbling, so I turned around and saw a bright high beam headlight approach me. Then a pure red Ford Econoline, that had splatters of mud on it, stopped right in front of me. The passenger side window rolled down and there was a brown great dane poking its head out the window.

"Rello, ro rou reed rome relp? (Hello, do you need some help)" The dog spoke, I looked at the dog with confusion on my face.

"Like, he asked if you need some, like help." The driver said, seeing my confused look. He, from what I could tell had brown hair, and a green v-neck tee shirt, he looked like he was twenty-three.

"Uh," I dumbly said, "How far are you heading?"

"Re're rheading up a rittle rit rore (We're heading up a little bit more)" The dog spoke again. Again I looked dumbfounded, I mean there's a talking dog in front of me. "Could you take me up to where you're going?"

"Uhh, like, man don't you have anywhere to go?" The driver asked as he scratched his goatee. I shook my head. The guy sighed and said, "Like get in, you're gonna like catch a cold if you stay in the rain."

The side door of the van opened, and there sat the great dane, he's brown with a couple black spots on his back, he spoke once again, "Rou ran rome in (You can come in)."

The dog moved aside to let me in the van, I climbed in the van sitting on one of the back seats and moving my goggles to my forehead. "Thanks for the….uhh, ride." I said sheepishly as the guy started driving. "I'm Danny, by the way."

"Like, I'm Shaggy Rogers" The guy said as he drove, he pointed to the dog, "And like that's Scooby-Doo. Like, why are you alone out in this area, if you don't like mind me asking."

I felt my throat dry a little, so I thought of a quick like and said, "I kinda ran away."

"Like, why did you run away?" Shaggy asked, "Reah, rhy? (Yeah, why)" Scooby asked as well.

"The town I lived in wasn't too caring," I said as I tilt my head back, "Many of the people there blamed me for something my parents did." Now there the truth that hides in my life of deception and lies.

"Like, man that's gotta be tough," Shaggy said in a sad tone, "Like a kid such as yourself going through something like that is, like, unimaginable."

I simply nodded as I saw Scooby's ears drooped, then Shaggy spoke up, "I like hope you don't mind the drive, it's gonna be like an hour to two hours more for the drive."

"It'll be alright," I said as I positioned myself into a more comfortable position, "Thanks for not leaving on the side of the road."

"Like no problem man, just get some rest," Shaggy said, while focusing on driving. "Like, a seventeen or eighteen year old need his sleep."

I let out a small chuckle before I closed my eyes. 'Man, I seriously needed some rest' I thought to myself before my mind wandered.

The next thing I knew, I was in my mind scape. I was looking at my evil older self.

"Well well well, my younger self has finally grace his presence to his prisoner." Dan said to me in a snarky tone of voice, he sneered at me.

"Dan, I'm already losing some my sanity," I said with a tired tone, "Please don't add any more fuel to the fire."

Dan just laughed at me, "Hahaha. Oh look how the mighty have fallen. The boy who defeated me and promised not to become the inevitable, is breaking down."

"Dan, please. I brought you out of the thermos and into my mind because I need your help." I told him, sighing.

"Oh, I'll help you if you listen to my ransoms." Dan smirked with an evil gleam in his eyes.

'Oh I'm probably going to regret this.' I thought to myself. "Alright, what is it you want?"

Dan could only smile more evilly, "You will let me take over your body when I see fit. I get access to both mine and your powers, and I want to have a body of my own through the permanent duplication. I want my own body back, but on a later date."

After listening to Dan's demands and mentally going over them, I've came to a conclusion. "Alright, Dan. I'll comply with your requests, but I get have the overall decisions, for when you're in control. But the body request, will be fine. You can have your body back, as long a you don't get all power hungry like you usually are."

"That's fine boy," Dan smiled at me with that twisted sense of evil on his face, "I agree with you terms. But I will be getting my body back when the time comes."

When Dan was done talking to me, he just turned and walked away, fading into the dark area of my mind.

'Man, he is a pain,' I thought to myself sighing for the umpthinth time, 'But he is still me. An evil version of me. But me nonetheless.'

I focus to leave my mindscape to the real world. As I open my eyes I see Shaggy pulling up to a worn down house.

I check my iPod for the time, 'Huh, it's been an hour already? Hmm the time between my mindscape and reality are different.'

"Like, hey Danny we're here." Shaggy's say to me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Shaggy turned off the van and got out, Scooby followed. I grabbed my things and got out myself.

I closed the van door and saw Shaggy and Scooby already at the door talking to a woman. The woman looked me and smiled, I smiled and waved back shyly, walking up to the door and getting out of the rain.

"Mr. Danny, Mr. Rogers here tells me you don't have anywhere to go," The woman said to me in a gentle and kind voice, "Is this true?"

I nod my head and say, "Yes it's true. Where I ran away from wasn't really a caring place."

"Well that won't do at all," The woman says, "Would you like to stay here and be an assistant teacher to Mr. Rogers?"

I looked at the woman surprised, she offering me a job. I mean I just only graduated and I have no prior knowledge at being an assistant teacher.

"I don't know ma'am," I answered lamely and dumbly, "I mean I'm just a recent high school graduate. I don't have any prior knowledge about teaching."

"That fine," the woman began, "Mr. Rogers didn't know how to teach when I hired him, but he got the hang of it quickly, and I believe that you will too."

I looked at her with disbelief and said, "Alright ma'am, I accept the position."

"Good good. Oh and no more of the ma'am, you may call me Ms. Grimwood, or Ms. G, I am the headmistress of this school." Ms. Grimwood said to me as she held her hand out to me. I accept the handshake from Ms. Grimwood and said, "Please just call me Danny." Shaggy and Scooby were looking at me with reassuring smiles.

"Yes well I believe it's time to introduce you to the students, Mr. Rogers and Mr. Doo, I believe you still remember them." Ms. Grimwood said as she looked at Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like, of course," Shaggy said, "Like, how can I forget about the girls."

"Reah, rho rould rouget rhem (yeah, who could forget them)." Scooby said, agreeing with Shaggy.

"Good, let's not keep the girls waiting then." Ms. Grimwood said moving aside to let the three of us through the door, "I must warn you the girls have been a little rowdy, since they heard of your return Mr. Rogers and Mr. Doo."

"Like, that's alright, I'm, like, happy to see the girls again." Shaggy chuckled. "Reah (yeah)." Scooby agreed.

A blue mist escaped my mouth, 'Oh there must be a ghost near by,' I thought. Luckily for me no one noticed it.

"Yes well I think it's time for them to see you again," Ms. Grimwood said gently before yelling a little louder, "Girls, come down. I have a surprise for you!"

Shaggy and Scooby chuckled at Ms. G, while another wisp of blue escaped my mouth, still no one noticing. A few moment later we the was shuffling throughout the house, and a purple bat and a blue teen ghost appeared.

'Crap, gotta resist the urge to transform,' I thought as I fought my body to go into my ghost form, 'I can't attack that ghost, she must be a student.'

"Well what do we have here. Our favorite coach is back, oh with someone new too. This will be a hauntingly good time around," the ghost girl said to the purple bat, "what do you think Sibella?"

The ghost girl looked around to be either eighteen or nineteen, dressed in a Ember style get up. She was in a permanent state of intangibility, but she was still in the visible spectrum.

'Well that's new,' I thought as I continued to observe the ghost girl and then I looked at the bat, 'A purple bat, that's something you don't see everyday. Must be a pet.'

The bat then transformed to a nineteen year old purple dressed girl, then the girl spoke, "Coach it's fangtastic to see you again. And a pleasure to meet you sir."

I simply nodded to the girl in purple, mesmerized her beauty. 'Man I hope I'm not looking like a drooling fool right now.'

Loud thuds brought me out of my trance, in door entrance from the left side stood two girls, a werewolf girl with auburn colored fur and scientist looking girl with bolts in her neck, making her look like a mad scientist.

"Hey coach, good to see you again." The scientist said waving.

"Yeah good to have you back," the werewolf girl said, "now we can have fun again."

Shaggy laughed and spoke "Like, girls it's good to see you again, but, like, where's Tanis?"

"Here I am, Mr. Shaggy," a sweet soft voice coming from the door on the right, the stood a twelve year girl. The little mummy girl with her wrapping tire into a ponytail on her head. "It's good to see you too, Mr. Scooby."

"Ok girls, it's time for introductions," Ms. Grimwood said kindly as she motioned to me.

'Alright time to get this over with,' I think as I look around the room, 'Well now is a good chance to make a good impression, I guess.' Taking a breath in and exhaling it, I start my introduction, "Ahem…hello, my name is Daniel Fenton. But you may call me Danny."

I looked to the students, nodding my head to them. The the girls just gave me looks of wonder and questions. Ms. Grimwood clapped her hand and spoke, "Thank you Mr. Fenton, now I'm sure you must be very tired, I'll show to your room."

I nod my head in agreement and followed Ms. Grimwood, as she walked up the steps. I just follow quietly, Ms. Grimwood spoke, "Mr. Rogers, Mr. Doo I believe you remember where your room is."

"Like, of course we do Ms. G," Shaggy answered, along with Scooby nodding his head.

"Good then I leave you to find you room," Ms. Grimwood started walking again and continued to follow. "Now Danny, I hope you're good at hiding you things. Our residential pet like to go through others belongings."

I'm momentarily confused by what Ms. Grimwood had said, but nod and say, "Oh I'm sure I can find somewhere safe to hide my things."

We stopped in front of an empty room and Ms. Grimwood motions me to go in the room and she spoke, "This will be your room for the time you're here." I enter the room and place my bag on the bed, Ms. Grimwood continued to talk, "Oh and you don't have to worry about hiding your abilities here Mr. Fenton. None the girls will think any different of you. I believe they will respect you even more."

I just looked at her with my eyes widened, in my stupor state all I asked was, "How did you know about my powers?"

"I notice the blue mist that escaped your mouth after Phantasma presented herself," Ms. Grimwood said kindly, still with the gentle smile, "Plus having someone who can keep up with these girls is a huge benefit."

I sighed knowing trying to hide my powers would be pointless, I created a mirror from my ice powers. I looked at my reflection, noticing the bags under my eyes, "I wasn't trying to hide my powers from you for the whole time that I am here, I just wanted to wait about a week or two before I showed you."

"Mr. Fenton, it's perfectly normal to keep secrets," Ms. Grimwood place a hand on my shoulder and looked at me reassuringly, "Especially when you've dealt with all of the thing you've gone through."

I release a tired breath, "There are several reasons why I left my home town, I guess I was selfish to leave without telling anybody. But it was the first thing I did without getting told by anyone." I look at Ms. Grimwood, "The freedom from the expectations and the blame of the mess that wasn't my fault."

Ms. Grimwood walked out of the room and looked at me and said, "Danny, now that you are at this school, you may use your powers when you see fit. But all I ask is if anything happens to the girls, be there to protect them."

I nodded my head, "Of course I'll do anything within my abilities to protect them at all cost." I sat on my bed. 'My hero complex won't let me, just let those girls get hurt.'

"Thank you Danny," Ms. Grimwood smiled, "Have a good night. I'll have someone to fetch you in the morning." The headmistress left the room and I lied down on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

I went through my backpack pulling out my ipod and earbuds. Putting one of bud's in my ear and I pressed the play button, resuming where I'd pause my music. The song _'Monster'_ by Skillet continued as I put my arms under my head, using them as a makeshift pillow and closed my eyes. Entering the bliss state of unconsciousness.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, I'm back from my mental breakdown. Between school, work, and my family, it seems like I have no time on my hands. I'm sorry if any of you who read my other story wanted more updates, I'm trying to pull myself back to my original state of mind. But I will get back to getting it updated so no need to worry.**

 **Now this idea of a story has been eating at my brain for a while now so I wrote this hoping to get back into the groove. I don't know if I'll continue this as another story or keep as a one-shot. So if you can PM me and tell me what you think, I'll happily take your responses. If you want me to continue this as a story, I'll want to do this as a collaborative story. So leave me a yay or nay, in PM box.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own Danny Phantom, Scooby-Doo, or anything used in this story. They belong to their respected creators, such as Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. But I can say that I do own the plot and storyline used in this fic. So without anymore interruptions let's get this story stated.**

 **Louisiana (3rd Person P.O.V.)**

The morning after the storm was a calm one, funny how a change like that can occur like nothing. The sun was shining and the winds let out a gentle breeze. Today was going to be a perfect day. Oh if only Danny had that kind of luck, unfortunately that can't be said. When Danny woke up, he left his room, enjoying his first time of full slumber and went to explore the house. While walking through the house, he stumbled upon a medium size sleeping animal.

The animal was a living dragon, he'd only seen a couple. Those being both Dora's and Aggron's dragon forms. **(A.N. Personally I don't want to in depth on describing Matches' appearance, so his looks are the same, but is a little bigger. Kind of like the size of an adult rottweiler.)** Letting curiosity getting the better of him, Danny walked toward the sleeping creature, keeping a few feet distance, and stared at it. He was simply amazed that there were many things out in the world.

Just then the dragon's eyes opened, Danny froze on the spot. Red pupil, yellow eyes stared at him. The dragon's mouth opened and shot a small ball of fire straight at his chest.

Reacting quickly, Danny created an ecto-shield, protecting himself from the fire. The dragon stood on its hind legs and started walking towards Danny, smoke coming out of its nose. Not wanting to be burned by the dragon's fire, Danny took off running, with the dragon in pursuit of him.

"Ahh…." Danny screams as he was being chased by the green dragon, "why is it always me that get into situations like this?"

The two were running through the house and causing a commotion. While running, Danny passed by both the ghost girl and the vampire girl who were walking down the stairs. Danny being preoccupied not noticing the blue mist that escaped his mouth, headed toward the door and quickly phased through and jumped toward the roof. This being the quickest and easiest place to hide, seem the most effective one.

The dragon came running out the door moments later and walked out into the yard and looked around. Not being able to find who it was chasing, it huffed and walked back into the house, leaving two very confused ghouls on the front porch.

Danny shifted on the roof to look over the edge to check for the dragon, once he was sure the dragon wasn't around, Danny jumped off the roof onto a soft patch of grass. His landing startled the two girls, both now watching him as he brushed off dirt from his jeans.

"Well that was fun, not the greatest morning exercise but a pretty good one." Danny said sarcastically out loud to himself, "Man that's gotta be to be the one of the worst time I let my curiosity get the best of me. Most likely not though."

Danny looked up at the sky, completely ignorant of the two girls watching him. Danny himself enjoyed the wind's breeze for a moment before using his cyrokinesis to create a raven. The raven made of ice, spread its wings and took to the sky, flapping its wings and soaring above the ground, circling above its creator.

Danny enjoyed watching the little ice raven fly, seeing the small creation having freedom of its own. Danny smiled and decided to transform to his ghost half, took to the sky, following the little bird made of ice for a bit.

As Danny left to the sky, the two girls on the porch just stood where they were shocked. Both for different reasons. Sabella was shocked, not only that her new teacher was able to create something that has its own will out of ice, also the fact that he could change his appearance and fly. Phantasma shocked that the new teacher was Danny Phantom, 'The Danny Phantom'.

Yes Phantasma knew all about the ghost hero, not a single ghost doesn't know who the young hero is. Especially not his 'number one' ghost fan, let's cue the stalker alert **(Sorry, couldn't resist)**. Ever since then Phantasma heard the rumor that Pariah Dark was defeated, by said hero, she's been keeping tabs on him. Just about anything and everything he did. **(Oh major stalker alert, poor Danny.)**

Both girls stayed on the porch and watched the young teacher fly in the sky. Danny flew around, enjoying the breeze. It's been a good fifteen minutes for Danny, just flying with the ice raven, before beginning his descent from the sky back to the ground. Upon landing on the he turned back to his human form, eyes closed and in full blissful content of the fly. Still unaware of the girls. Well until he opened his eye and was their shocked expressions.

'Oh crap, not this again,' Danny thought to himself, 'Seriously, why is it only me that's caught in these type of situations?'

Poor Danny couldn't just catch a break, could he? so he did the only that came to his mind that moment, he turned invisible and intangible. Fleeing into the house.

Thus only shocking the girls even further, both girls got even more intrigued by the boy they just met. The two girls staring at the spot where Danny disappeared, in their sight was the raven made of ice. It was looking right back at them, before it spread its wings and flew towards the roof.

Danny ran straight to his room, phasing through Shaggy and Scooby who were walking through the hall and talking about what they have planned for the day, making them shiver from a sudden chill. Once Danny got to his room, he went straight to the mirror.

He gazed straight into the reflection, focusing on his reflection's pupil. Watching how his icy blue iris' change to ectoplasmic green for a brief moment before going back to its natural icy blue.

"*sigh* Why the hell can't I just catch a simple break," Danny asked aloud to himself with a tired breath, "One day with nothing that causes me trouble is all I ask."

More frost started to build on the reflective surface of his created mirror. He noticed the frost and froze, taking in a deep breath in, he calms his nerves. The temperature of the room started to warm up, temperatures he didn't even noticed dropped.

He walked to his bed, sitting on the edge. He laid back and covered his face with one of his pillow, thinking about what he's going to do. Is he just go back to his old life, with being blamed for everything or staying here at this school, being a teacher, for monster-girls. He decided to choose the latter, seeing it to be better than the previous thought.

He stayed on the bed with his face under the pillow for a few minutes, until he heard a knock on his door. Groaning to himself, Danny got off the bed and walked to the door.

"Hello," Danny said as he cracked open the door, seeing Shaggy smiling, "Oh hey Shaggy, what's up?"

"Like, hey Danny you're up," Shaggy said happily, wearing the same outfit like from yesterday, "Scoob and I were like, off in the kitchen making some food before we start off the day. I was like, wondering if you wanted to get something while we were down there."

"Sure," Danny opened the door and walked with Shaggy towards the kitchen, "So….what's today plan for the students?"

"Well, I haven't planned anything yet," Shaggy said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand, "Like, I was hoping for a meet-and-greet type of deal today."

"A meet and greet huh," Danny spoke quietly, "Alright, that sound pretty fun. The activity is for mainly for me isn't it?"

'Hmm….what a kind soul, doing this for me even though he doesn't know me.' Danny thought to himself.

"Yeah," Shaggy started to talking, like a person guilty of a crime, "Like, you caught on pretty fast. I, like, wanted you to be familiar with the girls, since you're going to be an assistant coach."

 **Danny's P.O.V.**

I was truly stunned by this man's kindness. He only met me yesterday and he's doing so much for me, even if I feel like I don't deserve it. I need to find a way to pay back this man's kindness.

" _Don't go soft for that human, Daniel,"_ Dan's voice rang through my head, _"He'll just be abandon you when he finds out what you are. They all will at some point."_

I seriously won't lie, that thought has crossed my mind, ever since he had helped me. But Shaggy doesn't seem like that type of person. I guess it's only right for me to give him the benefit of doubt.

The two of us got to the kitchen and saw Scooby making pancakes. Ok seriously, here I thought living in a town with ghost was the strangest thing I experienced. That's not being the case anymore, now it's a talking dog that can cook and teach.

'Why is my life like this,' I thought to myself, 'did I do something to deserve no sense of normal in my life?'

"Danny are you alright?" Shaggy asked with a worried tone, "You kind of spaced out there for a few minutes."

"Oh…." I replied being brought out from my thoughts, "Yeah I'm trying to get used to the fact of there is a dog like Scooby."

"Like yeah," Shaggy said smiling, "Scooby is a one of a kind, type of dog." Shaggy and I both got a plate and got a few pancakes, we started eating. I have to admit, for being a dog, Scooby does know how to make pancakes.

'Hmm… maybe I could help cook too' I thought to myself. 'That should be more helpful for me being around.'

As we were eating, Miss G came into the kitchen, "Mr. Rogers, can you and Mr. Doo, go gather the girls for their class session. While I talk with Mr. Fenton here."

Both Shaggy and Scooby finished whatever food they had and quickly left to get the students. Leaving me with the headmistress, isn't that wonderful.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, confused on what I did this time. "I hope I didn't cause an unsolvable problem."

"No no it's nothing like that. It's just that I heard from our resident vampire and ghost, that you had a run in with our pet dragon." Miss G said as she made herself a plate of pancakes.

"Ah," I replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head, "you heard about that." Miss G nodded her head.

"Phantasma has been extra peppy since she found out that her new teacher is the famous ghost boy." Miss G said as she a bite of pancakes, "Though she has been a little too caught up in your adventures since her uncles had spread word to her that you defeated Pharia Dark."

"Well that's….Umm," all I could do was stammer on my words, "that certainly surprising to say the least." I stood from my seat at the table to take my plate to the stove to get a couple more pancakes and returned to my spot at the table, "But even so….I couldn't return any feeling to her."

Miss G simply laid the tip of her fork onto the plate and wiped her mouth, "And why do you think that Mr. Fenton?"

I looked at her with a confused look and answered, "Because it would be inappropriate for a teacher and student to have a relationship. Even if we are close into age, it's a morality that I cannot simply put aside."

"Well that's up to you Mr. Fenton," Ms. G spoke softly, "But just keep them safe and out of harm's way."

I looked at the headmistress with pure determination and sense of urgency, "Of course, I won't let anything happen to them, I am their teacher and I will protect them."

Ms. G smiled and went to clean her dishes. She gave me a smile and left to do her own thing. I simply stayed at the table, picking at my pancakes.

"*sigh* Well, that went better than I thought," I spoke quietly, "I'm glad that I at least didn't cause too much trouble to the headmistress."

' _Yeah a legion of girls all gathering.'_ Dan's sarcastic voice spoke again. _'All to please the will of their superior.'_

'Man aren't I lucky to be graced by your voice' I snarkily thought back.

' _Don't be like that,'_ Dan's voiced in a sing-song tone, _'without me you'd be bored out of your mind.'_

"Ughh," I just groaned, hearing the my insane older self's laughter. I finished my pancakes, and went to start cleaning up the kitchen. Putting away the food and cleaning the dishes.

After making sure the kitchen was tidied up, I went to go look for my fellow teachers. Yeah that's still gonna take some time to get used to. Anyways, I wandered to a door leading to the main hall of the school.

"Hmm, I gotta say this isn't half bad for being a creepy place" I thought out loud as I looked at the semi rotting house. It's wasn't bad I admit, the house has a homey feel to it, I just think it's cause I'm part ghost.

"Yes, this home is fangtastic isn't it?" spoke a smooth and mischievous voice coming from the other end of the room. I will not say I was scared and jumped like a frightened cat, nope, not gonna happen. I merely was surprised by the sudden company. Yeah just surprised, anyone say otherwise, well they're all liars and will be chilling in some ice for a few minutes.

"Ummm….how long were you there?" I asked, trying to to recompose myself from my sudden company.

"I was always here, you were just a little out of it to notice me" the voice grew louder and an outline of the figure, grew more defined, it was the vampire girl, "It's a pleasure to meet you properly, I am Sibella, daughter of Dracula."

I stared at Sibella, for a few moments, then I spoke, "Well, Ms. Dracula. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled and let out a soft giggle. How she looked and how she giggled were hypnotizing, I lost myself for a bit but I quickly got to my 'normal' senses. Well normal for me anyways.

"Do you know where Shaggy and Scooby are," I asked, trying not to be a bumbling buffoon, "it seem that I lost them."

"Yes, they're outside." Sibella informed me with a caring smile, "They're going all batty, for your first day on the job. Funny they weren't like this when they first arrived."

Really, Shaggy and Scooby seem so normal and at ease here. I wonder how they adjusted hereafter there time they spent here. "So how exactly were they like when they first arrived here? I mean the two of them are so comfortable here."

Sibella gave a small smirk, "Oh they were really batty. They were frightened at the sight of us and the new surrounding. But after a while, they seemed to get accustomed to our surrounding and styles of doing things."

"Well that sounds cool," was all I could reply. 'Shit why can't I talk to her normally, I'm acting like an idiot.'

' _Don't you mean more of an idiot?'_ Dan piped in. _'You already do stupid things, this shouldn't be anything new. Plus it's more entertaining to me if you are.'_

'Not helping' I internally sighed 'but you're right, everything that I've done was way more idiotic than talking to a girl.'

"We should go find them, I'm pretty sure he and Mr. Scooby should have the others together already." Sibella said, walking forward and grabbing my arm and leading me to where we are suppose to.

'Well, I'm starting to think this is going to be a normal routine in my life,' I mentally sweatdropped, blushing from being in a close proximity of a girl. 'This is seriously not how I thought my life was going to be like after high school'

' _Like you would want to have it anyother way,'_ Dan's laughter ran through my mind, _'please even with all the crap you've faced since the beginning, you're glad you dealt with it all.'_

Oh how Dan was right….for once. For the first time in my life I don't regret with anything that's happened in it. Sure I've faced through tough situations, but making all my friends and allies were worth the crap I've faced.

Spending time away from Amity Park has been great so far, sure I've made a fool of myself in front of my student only a day of starting my job. But it does beat the regular routine of being shot at and getting in useless fights everyday, so I couldn't complain that much.

Sibella still holding on to my arm, guided me throughout the house to the backyard, that had a volleyball court. And low and behold, Shaggy, Scooby and the rest of the students were there waiting.

"Ok so like today we're just going to have an easy day," Shaggy spoke up cheerfully, "Like, all today is getting to know your new teacher girls, like, try to make him at home."

I was truly amazed at the man's willingness to make me as comfortable as I could be. I haven't even done anything to deserve his kindness. All I could do was smile weakly as Sibella walked to the others girls and I next to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Well shooks, I want to go first then," Phantasma said all giddy, "What're doing all the way out here?"

 **A/N: Well ladies and gentlemen here's the second chapter of DPatGS and I must say I was very surprised and heartfelt on all the comment of the first chapter. I know it's been a long while since I wrote anything and I am sorry about that. I thought after graduating from school, I would have a lot more free time. I was wrong. But I ask for all your forgiveness. Please don't hesitate to leave a comment or review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I don't own Danny Phantom, Scooby-Doo, or anything used in this story. They belong to their respected creators, such as Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. But I can say that I do own the plot and storyline used in this fic. So without anymore interruptions let's get this story stated.**

 **Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls, Louisiana (Danny's P.O.V)**

"I left a town that wasn't caring of me" I simply said with a sad face. Everyone, but Shaggy and Scooby had a shocked look whereas the two showed a bit of pity on me. "I was a loser and a freak in the eyes of majority of my classmates, and a troubled child in the eyes of the people from my hometown. I simply didn't want to deal with it anymore, so I decided that I had enough and left. It was last night, that I was found by your Gym teachers and have been brought here. Which is funny that I've had more acceptance here in less than a day than all my life from my home."

By this point the girls all had watery eyes, looking like the dam was going to burst at any second. 'Dammit, why couldn't just give them a simple answer and not my shorty version of my shitty life?' I mentally reprimanded myself. _'Isn't it better to just tell the truth rather than to lie about it? Or are you not the hero you claim to be?'_ Dan's voice echoed through my head. Of course it would be my 'evil' self to point that out.

"Rell rhat's ruite a rory. Rhy ron't re ret ro rah rext restioun. (Well that's quite a story. Why don't we get to the next question)" Scooby said attempting to relax some of the tension that had built up from my little speal. We had made a small area for us to sit down and talk, instead of just standing the entire time.

"May I go next?" the question came from the small mummy girl, Tanis, I believe that's what her name was. I nodded and smiled shyly at her, mostly due to her innocent nature. "Is it true you have powers? I mean you don't have to answer that if you don't want to. I just wanted to know because you have a strange aura around you."

I knew my powers wouldn't be hidden for long, that was for a fact. But I didn't think to realize it would be discovered this quickly. I let the familiar white rings glow around me, transforming me to my ghostly alter ego. That was quite a _ghastly_ surprise to the man and the dog. **(I'm sorry I just had to do that one)**

"Well like, that's explains some things, I suspect like, you were that chill from earlier this morning" Shaggy spoke in an amused like tone.

I let out an amused chuckle, "Really out of everything you just learned about me, all you ask is if I was the chill you and Scooby felt this morning. You are a strange person that I've ever met, and that's coming from a half-ghost."

Scooby just chuckled at that, I didn't think a dog could chuckle, well to be fair I didn't think a could to speak either.

"Reah, rell, rhen rou row up rith mystery solver, rou rearn rhat, rhere are romerthings rhat rust rump at rou unexpectedly (Yeah, well, when you grow up with mystery solvers, you learn that, there are somethings that just jump at you unexpectedly)" Scooby said in an oldy sage like tone of voice.

"Detectives huh," was all I said as I ran my right hand through my white hair, "I guess I shouldn't be that surprised. But I gotta admit you're interesting, that for sure."

"Like man, you'll be fine here," Shaggy said as he walked up to me, he held out his right hand, "If you want to stay that is. I know this is all sudden, but Scoob and I would really appreciate it if you stayed. And I'm sure the girls would want you to stay as well"

I looked past Shaggy, straight to the girls, the look of hope plaster their faces. Man they look just like Danielle when she wanted candy. Oh 'Clockwork' why can't I be resistant to those looks.

I took Shaggy's gesture and shook on it, "Alright, I'll stay. This place looks like it could use more mischief than it already has."

The look of gratitude and relief flooded Shaggy's face after the words left my mouth, but deep down I knew this was what I really wanted.

' _Ah…the young hero king, chooses his side on the field. Now it's time to see the board scatter and the pieces fall into place'_ Dan voiced his thoughts to me. 'Oh boy, thank you for gracing me of your oh so gracious voice'

' _Ouch, now that just plain cold and hurts my poor fire core'_ Dan snarked out childishly. Leaving me to ignore him and deal with what was going on out in the real world.

"Like, man that's great" Shaggy was getting all excited about something, that's all I could tell, "Well enough about that, let's like get on with the meet and greet"

The next girl, umm, ghoul, to ask a question was the scientist of the group, "Hi there, I'm Elsa Frakenteen, the daughter of Frakenstien. I wanted to know, if you happen to be related to a Danielle Phantom?" I looked at her shocked for a moment or two.

"How do you know about Dani," I asked in mild shock, "And her name is spelt with an ' _I',_ but I happen to be her..." I trailed off from my thought right there. How did I see Danielle? I mean she's my clone, but I see her more than a cousin. She means much more than a sibling too, so does that mean I care for like a daughter? I mean she was created from my DNA, so I guess that means she is my daughter.

"Umm, Mr. Fenton, you okay there?" Elsa asked in a slight worried tone, "You kind of just went on a blank there."

"Huh," was my response from being brought back from my thoughts, "Yeah, sorry about that. Oh and you can just call me Danny. But to get back to what I was saying, I happen to be Danielle's father." Let's take a short break to que the gasps. **(Ahh, are you breaking the fourth wall? Bad Danny, we need to keep this reality stable. So stop trying to be Deadpool)** "And before you ask, it a complicated story about her birth. But the short version is that she's a clone using my genetic makeup, created to make me as an apprentice for my arch nemesis. But she was betrayed by the fruitloop and in the end, she and I both defeated the old fruit-loop together as a team. And I told her that if she needed anything, just to call me and I'd be there, no hesitations."

"But how come she hasn't said anything about you being her father whenever she comes here?" this question came from the werewolf girl, Winne, I think. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but it's just that she only mentioned that her dad is someone she could rely on, but she doesn't say anything else about the subject."

"Well that's because I told her if she didn't feel comfortable about me being her father, she didn't need to tell anyone about me" I said to Winnie carefully, "It's not because I'm ashamed of being her father, far from it actually. But, I didn't want her to feel guilt tripped into anything. If she wanted to share anything about me being her dad, it'd be on her own accord."

My answer must've be suffice for Winnie, since she only nodded her head in understanding. I got really curious about Danielle now, so I asked, "When does Danielle visit here? And how long does she stay?"

Sibella answered this one, "She comes around every couple weeks and stays about a week or so, then heads off to her next destination. Last time she came to visit, she just got back from Japan. She said that there were monsters living amongst humans. Not only that, she heard a rumor about there being divines among the humans as well. You know gods, goddesses, angels, fallen angels, devils and all that. It sounds all fang-tastic, but batty as well. But that's all I can say cause it could just be that, rumors."

I chuckled softly getting the attention of the vampiress, "Oh those aren't rumors. The divine are amongst the mortals. I actually met a couple, that weren't from the ghost zone, surprisingly. I met Hel, goddess of death, totally by accident I bumped into her one day as I was fighting an annoying nuisance from my old town the other week. What's a Norse goddess doing in Illinois is beyond me, but she was nice, actually had a interesting conversation with her. I don't know why the mythology makes her so evil, she's actually a balancer in the world just like most of the other gods and goddesses. But the part about her being Loki's daughter kinda scares me for sure, I don't want to piss off her dad. You know god of mischief and all that. " **(Personally, I perceive the gods and goddesses of death to be our counter balancers. Cause without deaths, and with just life, our world would have run out of resources a long time ago)**

"So you actually met a goddess in real life?" Elsa asked skeptically, "Like one hundred percent divine?"

"Yup, but compared to the next divine that I've met after Hel, was that of an average teen, now the next divine I met was Hades, he's from the greek pantheon, but let me tell you he doesn't really like those who escapes his field of punishments. When I met him a couple days after meeting Hel, he was on a warpath, apparently Tantalus got out of his grasps and fled into Amity Park. And when I asked Hades why he was busting some stuff up, he nearly caused me to become a full ghost, especially with that spear of his, luckily I was able to talk him down a bit and got the information from him. I helped find his lost prisoner, and he said I was able to see the Underworld, and still be able to live of course. So I guess it wasn't that bad, but it was sure scary, I wouldn't want to be on that god's bad side, that's for sure." I retold the group about my encounter with the god of the greek underworld.

' _But you have to admit, that bastard Tantalus got what he deserved,'_ Dan said darkly, _'I mean killing his own son and trying to feed the gods a meal made of his son. That sick son of a bitch is worst than I am, and I did really horrible things.'_ **(So yeah Tantalus was seriously a sick bastard, no matter what happens, you don't kill your kid and try serve the flesh to the gods)**

'Dan you're right, as much as I want to try and prove you wrong, I can't. Scum like him deserve and punishment they get,' I thought to myself and to my cynical older self, 'This isn't going to stop me from being a hero, but if I ever encounter a person like that, they aren't getting any mercy.'

' _Good, people like that should suffer for their crimes,'_ Dan mused out, _'thank you for giving me a second chance. I know it's too late for 'my' future, but your future is one that's not going to be just black and white. You're going to see all the effects of choices of the the good and the bad.'_

'I know Dan. I've always knew that one day I'll need to learn this about the world but I thought I could simply put it off. But now I have to deal with it from here on out' I mentally told him with confidence and sincerity.

"Wow, like zoinks man. And here I thought Scoob and I had a crazy life." Shaggy chuckled nervously, "But man, like, you have us beat."

I smiled sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my neck. And that's how the rest of the day went, the students would ask me simple questions like my favorite color, music, or hobby. And I would answer them, then I would ask them for their favorite thing about being at Miss Grimwood's school. Until the thought of Danielle came rushing back to my mind.

"So when exactly is Danielle suppose to come back to visit?" I asked the group of girls, not one in particular really.

"She is going to be back Monday, apparently she is coming back from England. She said she wanted to see some place called 'Hogwarts.' I don't know what type of place it is, but she wanted to find out. That girl is a bit of a handful, but she tends to be a great joy when she does come around. Plus with her being Tanis' age, Tanis doesn't feel that she's the only young one anymore." Phantasma said cheerfully, "Oh do you know what you are gonna do for her when she gets here?"

I hummed quietly, 'what should I do? I know Danielle loves the cold, she has an ice core like me. So an ice sculpture or crystal could work. We both have a sweet tooth, so brownies, cakes, and cookies wouldn't be out of the questions. She knows how to read and write, but to what degree I don't know. And she did say she wanted to stay with me if she ever got tired of traveling.'

' _Why don't you just legally claim her as your daughter already. You are eighteen so that doesn't matter.'_ Dan's voice sung through my head, _'It's obvious that you don't want her to be alone any more. And plus it'd be nice for you to have family around, I guess.'_

'Dan are you going soft on me?' I teasingly asked, 'I didn't know you cared for me so much'

' _Keep it up, I'll take control of your body and you'll be full ghost before you know it.'_

I had my eyes closed and smiled softly, "Yes, I know exactly what I'm going to do for Danielle. And luckily for me today is Saturday, and I have a whole day to prep for her arrival. I know this is cutting it close, but it's not like something like this hasn't happened to me before."

"Rell if rou reed relp rith renything, rou can rust ask (Well if you need help with anything, you can just ask)" Scooby said with a caring tone. Seriously talking dog, high end of weird things I've ever seen.

"Thank you, for your offer Scooby" I said gratefully, "I actually could use some help with some baking recipes. I have to bake a couple cakes, a few dozen cookies and two, maybe three batches of brownies. Danielle has seem to inherit my love for sweets."

"Like, zoinks that girl has to have a couple cavities huh?" Shaggy asked all surprised by the amount of sweets that Danielle could consume.

"Nah she knows to brush her teeth at least three times a day." I said as I created a small flurry above my head to cool off. "Plus she doesn't like the dentist too much to keep going back."

"Well Mr. Fenton, young Danielle loves my fudge brownies. So I would like to offer my assistance as well tomorrow" Ms. Grimwood said, appearing literally from nowhere. Now I admit to getting scared, but this woman is gonna make me lose my mind if she keeps up the appearing out of nowhere act.

"I gratefully accept your offer Miss Grimwood." I smiled politely at my boss, "I'm thinking that three batches of brownies might be enough for everyone."

"Of course, Mr Fenton. That sounds like a perfectly reasonable amount." Miss Grimwood chuckled softly, "Especially since the girls adore my brownies just as much as your daughter does."

I sighed in content, knowing my little girl was in good hands. Granted I'm a little disappointed that she didn't really call me, but then again it is her choice in the matter. Well for so long anyways.

 _~'You will remember my name, Oh Ember, you will remember'~_ Huh, I was abortively brought out of my little thoughts, as my phone decides to go off. Just from my ringtone alone, I already knew who was calling.

"Hello…Hey Em…I'm already out of Illinois…Yes I'm fine and no I'm going to come back…Yeah, I know… I don't care Amity is suppose to be my turf…Yeah I'm happy where I am…If I tell you where I am, are you gonna show up to see how I'm doing?...No of course I wouldn't mind, after all you'd be beating me down for leaving…Alright I'm in Louisiana…I actually just got a job as a assistant gym teacher…No I'm not joking, Em…The name of the school is Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls…yes I said ghouls…wait you know the school?...You don't happen to know a Phantasma would you…Well she happens to be a student of mine…Ok, I'll keep watch over her…Oh I also found out Danielle come here often too…I know right, now I can see her too…No, I was thinking of getting her to stay with me…Yes I mean fully taking custody over her…Thanks, Em you don't know how much that means to me…Alright Em, I'll see when I see you…Bye"

Once I ended the call, I saw everyone's face looking at me. Yeah well this isn't awkward at all.

"So, yeah that was my friend from back home who didn't know I left," I started out awkwardly, "And apparently she's freaking out, without telling her."

"Hmm your girlfriend is going batty, worrying about you" Sibella said, sounding mildly annoyed. Wait annoyed, why is she annoyed?

' _A new challenger has appeared,'_ Dan said childishly, _'can the little bat get close to the king, or will the musical siren prove to be her greatest challenge?'_

'What are are you talking about Dan?' I thought in total confusion. 'Do you know something I don't?'

' _Oh nothing to worry yourself about, oh great clueless one'_ **(Now if I was an author with sympathy, now would be the time to give Danny some intelligence about women. But since, I, myself don't really understand women, I'm not going to.)**

What's going on, seriously. "I wouldn't call her my girlfriend, she was an enemy when I first got my powers. But now she's an ally of sorts, or maybe a neutral party that both causes me trouble and saves me from time to time." I seriously have no clue what's happening right now but I'm sure someone can explain to me later on.

"Careful Mr. Fenton, you're treading on thin ice right now." Miss Grimwood said cautiously, carefully watching from a safe distance away. "You wouldn't want to say something that could land you in the doghouse, now would you?"

Okay, like seriously what's going on? I don't even know what's happening anymore. Do any of the viewers at home knows what's going on? **(Hey, didn't I say stop breaking the fourth wall?)**

What's the harm from it, plus it could help me understand what's happening right now. **(I seriously feel like I'll probably regret ever allowing fourth wall acknowledgment here)**

 ***Sorry folks, we interrupt your regularly scheduled program, with important announcements. Since our lead character started getting aware of your presence, we'll be taking a short Q &A session, so the next chapter will be our first interlude of the story. So send in any questions you wan to ask Danny through PM and my writing staff and I will get out first Q&A out as soon as possible.***

 **A/N: Aww poor Danny, he couldn't keep his mouth shut, now he has an irritated bat on his hands. Hahahaha, oh man I'm so terrible, yet I think this might be good for him. If he had to choose the bat or the siren, who would he pick. Anyways back to the matter on hand, Danny decided to legally claim Danielle and she's coming in a couple days or chapters. The barrier between the mortals and the supernatural seem to to get thinner. And fourth wall breaking are starting to occur, I fear the worst and best is coming in the coming future. Well ladies and gentlemen here's the third chapter of DPatGS, all types of review are welcomed to help me improve. If you think there should be a change, PM and I'll make the corrections.**


	4. Q&A 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own Danny Phantom, Scooby-Doo, or anything that you recognize used in this story. They belong to their respected creators, such as Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. But I can say that I do own the plot and storyline used in this fic. So without anymore interruptions let's get this story stated.**

 **~Random talk show area in a different dimension~**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to our first ever Q&A session for Danny Phantom and the Ghoul School," ***SPOTLIGHT*** An average looking, 5ft 8in, young adult male, looking around the age of eighteen, appeared on a random stage that materialized out of nowhere, "I'm your host, GodOfHeroes22. But you may call my Hero or Salty if you prefer. Why salty, you may ask, well that's because at some point I'll end up salty. Here with me today is my co-host Lifsong."

Appearing right next to me is an average looking girl with a height of 5ft 4in. "This is Lifsong, and she'll be referred to as Li from now on."

Li: "Thank you for the fancy introduction, Hero. Also, for the precious people who don't know yet, he likes being dramatic."

Hero: "Li shhh…they're no suppose to know that. Yet."

 **~Let's move into Hero's POV~**

Before we get to the main act, let's go over some minor detail crap. **(Li: Language, Hero)** My usual attire consist of dark blue jeans, kept up by a black belt, a charcoal gray prototype t-shirt, which doesn't really matter, much, cause it's covered by a gray Nike sports hoodie, usually. I have short brown hair and brown eyes. Oh and I wear neutral colored converse shoes. Ok, well that sums me up pretty well. Oh I almost forgot, I also wear a wolf mask, like the ones from the Anbu corp in Naruto. Now some of you must be wondering if I'm serious, and yes…yes I am. Li, if you want to describe yourself, go right ahead.

Li: I will take you up on that offer. I wear blue skinny jeans held up by a black belt, a simple grey alien shirt that's a size too big **(Hero: watch out the alien will probe you)** , and a GAP hoodie that's 2 sizes too big. I like oversized clothes. For the show, I'll be wearing a paper bag with eye holes cut out **(Hero: Do you want a mask? I have an extra)**. I'll be fine, Hero. Simple is best. Also, this mask was personally made. Now let's continue on with the show.

Hero: "Today is an unexpected outcome, from our story's lead character becoming too well aware of our presence. But as a watcher and writer of the multiverses, I shouldn't be surprised of the outcome." I sighed in a fake dramatic manner, "I knew I shouldn't have let Danny too aware of the fourth wall. But I didn't see the harm of it, until it was too late and now here we are, breaking the fourth wall."

Li: "Alright, the viewers didn't come here to hear you complain or rant. No, the viewers came here to see our favorite halfa answer some questions all submitted from other watchers like yourself."

Hero: "Fine ***insert dramatic pause***. So without a further ado, let's bring out the man of the hour, Danny Fenton."

I merly flick the wrist of my right hand, and a portal opens up, dropping our poor victim. I mean contestant, straight on to his face. I heard a groan coming from the boy, so I knew he was alright.

Hero: "Ouch, that looked like it hurt," I just said the comment out of spite. I know I shouldn't have, but I did it anyways. "You alright there mister Fenton?"

Danny just got to his feet and brushed off his clothes. Then looked straight into my mask and ask, "who are you and where am I?"

Hero: "My real name is classified for security purposes." I said as I made three comforter chairs appear, Li and I took a seat, "But I go by the pen name GodOfHeroes22. You can just call me Hero. Have a seat Mr. Fenton I'm sure you don't want to stand the entire time you're here."

Danny sat down eyeing us out cautiously, oh this is too easy. I simply said, "Don't look too hard Mr. Fenton. If you want to know what's behind the mask, you have to buy me a nice dinner first." **(Li: He says 'nice dinner' but it's more like a full all you can eat buffet)**

Li: "His reaction was priceless, sputtering like a total idiot," ***laughing*** "Hahaha, oh man I'm so glad you're in control of this place Hero, I can rewatch the reaction whenever I want", she say as she tries calming down. **(Hero: Tries is the keyword here.)**

Hero: I spoke again, "I'm just messing with you Danny. You need to lighten up. But to answer you question on where we are, well this is a space between our two realities."

Hero: Danny was looking at me skeptically, well to be fair I would be the exact same way. "I'm not joking you know, didn't Clockwork teach you about the multiverse?"

Danny: "He told me that there were other universes, yes, different realities too. But I don't understand why I am here." Was just the reply that Danny gave me.

Hero: "Really you don't know why you're here?" I asked in a sarcastic tone, "You basically broke your reality and found a way to become aware of mine."

Li: "Yeah, that's a crime punishable of being erased from existence" Li seriously said with no joking attitude. Danny looked like he was gonna wet himself and I was sitting amused. The Li just burst out laughing. Again.

Li: " ***laughing*** OH man you should see your face, it's classic" she said as she wiped her eyes, under the paper bag.

Hero: Danny just looked at me blankly, seriously this kid is clueless and I'm the idiot that's recording my observations of him. "It means that you've become aware of me recording everything you do." I said lamely, while cracking my neck.

Danny: "So you're writing about what's happening to me?" Danny finally saying something after a couple minutes, "And basically controlling my will?"

Li: "Smart, yet stupid at the same time. Ha…He really does remind me of you, Hero. **(Hero: *clearing throat* Don't forget I control this realm) (Li: Like you can disagree with me) (Hero:** **touché** **)** Yes to the first question. And no to your second one. All Hero does is record what happens, not control. Well not that much anyways"

Hero: "Yes, I'm not entirely in control of what goes on in your dimension. I became aware of your reality by accident, it started as a dream actually." I spoke in an even tone. "See I believe dreams are just gateways into alternate realities. But I get all questionable responses from my friends actually." **(Li: I'm one of those friends. Hero's mental stability aka sanity is very questionable) (Hero: Yes the one who openly agrees to me not having any sanity) (Li: I'll slap you)**

Hero: 'How does doing these stories reflect my sanity? Well my sanity is starting to break. Arguing with a fictional character and breaking the story itself,' I thought to myself, wondering how messed up am I really. 'Oh well the show must go on.' **(Li: Drama queen)**

Hero: "Your will is your own but there are some divine presences that may persuaded you to making your decisions every so often. But in the end it's always been your choice to make."

Danny: He just looked at me with a calculating gaze then nodded his head. Probably accepting my answer.

Hero: But little did he know, that I do have the ability to control who falls in love with him. **(Hey a watcher/recorder, has to have some fun every once in awhile.)**

Li: "Alright folks, our first set of questions comes from… **The Brod Road: Riddle me this, Dan-o! If you got with Sibella and you're supposed to be the Ghost King (as Dan would claim), what would you do with the fact that marrying her would eventually make you the Vampire King as well, as soon as Dracula finally bites it? Heavy is the head that wears the crown, they say... How about TWO crowns?"**

Danny: "Well if I were to marry Sibella, I will have two crowns yes." Danny begins to answer then hesitates briefly, "But I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean it's bad enough I have to rule an entire zone with ghosts that don't particularly like me, except a given handful. But add a whole nother race of supernatural beings? I'm sure that there will be uprisings to have my head on a stake and my skin pelted."

Hero: I looked at him thoroughly impressed, I just heard a mature answer from a barely legal adult **(Viewers who understands what I mean, please don't forget to take a moment to appreciate those who taught us well.)**

Li: She was clapping her hands as if she was watching a really classy ass sport, and said, "Good, good. I'm fairly surprised by that answer." **(Hero: Fairly surprised?) (Li: LANGUAGE. And yes fairly surprised.)**

Danny ducks his head in an attempt to hide his blush **(Hero: Aww he's blushing…ahahaha)**

Hero: Li and I simply just nodded and continued on with our session, "Our next question comes from… **bleach1990: ok my question for danny is would he be willing to have more than one girlfriend if the girls said the they wanted to share him?"**

Danny: He looked at us to see if I seriously said what I just said.

Hero: I nodded and replied, "Yes Mister Fenton I did say these words, but please remember the question came from another watcher just like myself. So please answer the question." Poor kid, he's so not getting off easy. **(Li: Like you would go easy on him Hero) (Hero: Yeah that is so true)**

Li: Cupping her hands ever so menicalling, "Yes answer the question."

Danny: He looked like he wanted to die, but just gave a tired sigh and began his answer, "I don't know really. Don't get me wrong I would really have to think about it. But I don't know if I could really handle being with more than one girl. I think if I were to be able to talk with the girls who decide if they want to share me, I think I could be open for the idea. I just don't want the girls to think that I'm leading them on."

Li: "Of course you wouldn't know what to do. You literally broke the fourth wall to ask advice about what was going on. I would be surprised if you could manage to be with more than one girl. But, your mentality to talk to them and not lead them on is….commendable." **(Hero: What she's trying to say is…you can't talk to girls) (Li: You too) (Hero: I know that Li)**

Hero: I bob my head in pure agreement. "I truly give many respects to you, Danny. Even I know when maturity takes heed in mind over irrational instinct. You are wise beyond your youth, even though it may seem like you're not. You may not notice some things around you but you do understand the consequences to your actions. It takes a true adult to do that."

Danny goes sheepish as he runs his right hand through his hair and laughs with uncertainty. And in suit, I simply facepalm. Of course when I compliment him about being mature, he goes to be sheepish.

Hero: 'Yep this boy reminds me of myself way too much' I thought to myself **(Li: Hero...it's you of another world)** , "Well onto the next question, this one is my own… **Danny, we know that Sibella is jealous of Ember. So just exactly how do you feel about that? I mean, we know you feel confused but, how are you handling with what's been happening so far with you, Sibella and Ember?** _ **(I know this is wrong, but I just need a jump start to the next chapter and I think this can help)**_ **" (Li: Really Hero, really?) (Hero: What? It adds fuel to the fire. And this is me we're talking about to shh)**

Hero: I see that my question has really stumped him for a bit, but he answers nonetheless.

Danny: "While I am confused about the predicament that I'm currently in, I actually feel giddy that there are girls that seem to have real feelings for me. Other than the brotherly and just friends feeling of course. And I don't want to get started on the obsessive feeling one either. So yeah, dealing with it so far may be confusing, but I want to see how it turns out in the end."

Li: Li leans over and whispers in my ear," If I had control over his universe, I would completely throw random fight scenes and sadistic girls his way. He's very entertaining when he doesn't know what to do." She leans back into her own chair and in the corner of my eye I see her hide a devilish smile behind her right hand.

Hero: I see Danny shiver and go slightly pale as I realize that Li said that on purpose. Knowing full well that Danny has enhanced senses. I fight down my own smirk as I say,"Well, Mister Fenton, another answer to prove that you have a good head on your shoulders."

Li: Li raises her hand and waves it madly, like a child high on sugar, as she says, "I have a question I wanna ask." She turns her head to me and I gesture for her to continue. "Cool… **will you continue to break the fourth wall now that you know of its existence?"** She turns to Danny seriously.

Hero: 'Okay I think this has gone long enough for the first Q&A session' I thought to myself.

"Sorry to interrupt the question, but it seems that we've run out of time." I said in an slightly panicked tone, **(Li: What, he didn't answer the question)** "Thank you, Danny for being our first contender for our show." I flicked my wrist making a portal swallowing up Danny and sending him back to where he belongs. 'I'm so lucky that anyone who's gonna be a contestant here, isn't gonna remember this once they leave'

Li: I looked towards Li and she was pouting. "Why did you that, now we won't know if he's gonna break the world barriers." Li cried in frustration, trying to punch me.

Hero: I simply dodged all the punches and laughed, "We don't need him to answer that question, he's gonna do it regardless"

Li looked at me all confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

Hero: "I mean that even though Danny won't remember what happened here with us. Dan, who's in his head, will and will break his younger self little by little."

Li: "Wait so you're telling me that Dan is just gonna do as you say" Li asked calming a bit. I shrugged a bit, making a swirling viewing portal appear. Showing our favorite halfa back against a wall.

Hero: "All is as it should be…"

Li: "Really, you're doing a Clockwork thing now?"

I nodded and summoned a large bowl of popcorn, offering some to Li. Who of course graciously took some. 'This story has just begun,' I thought to myself and gave Li a devil of a smirk, 'And what's in store is going to be amazing.'

Both Li and I gazing at the portal, I whispered, yet heard by Li, cryptically, "All as is should be…"

 **And scene, well folks that's it for the first Q &A for DPatGS. And boy was this a head cracker to write. Man having a few collaborators is great to work with. Especially since they are my IRL (in real life) friends, they constantly looked at me as is if I lost my mind. And I flipped them of in return. Lifson 'Li' was one of the biggest help, when I stopped and had trouble of what's next to come. She rose from my ashes and continued on. We would like to thank all the other watchers/writers for the support and appreciation. It means a great deal and pushes us to continue what we do. So thank you. Oh and the next official chapter of the story is in progress. And if you would like to submit in some ideas, PM either myself at GodOfHeroes22 or Li at Lifsong and we'll go through them. So until next time, keep on keeping on. GodOfHeroes22 logging off for now.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: I don't own Danny Phantom, Scooby-Doo, or anything used in this story. They belong to their respected creators, such as Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. But I can say that I do own the plot and storyline used in this fic. So without anymore interruptions let's get this story stated.**

 **We now return you to your regularly scheduled program. Thank you for your patience.**

 **Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls (Danny's POV) ~SUNDAY Evening~**

I really don't know why this is happening. And I don't think I will anytime soon. But to tell the truth, I'm scared as hell right now. Why you may ask, well it's because in front of me is an extremely gorgeous, yet mad teen rock idol ghost girl, with her flame hair ablaze and her demeanor is so calm, it has an icy feel to it, that's Ember McLain, staring me down. **(Li: One, Two, Freddy's coming for you) (Hero: Wrong dimension)** And with my back flat against a wall, oh did I mention I was wearing the specter deflector, no? Well, now you know. HELP ME PLEASE!

'Shit, I'm gonna die,' I thought to myself weakly, 'and it was all because I didn't tell Ember I was leaving. What the hell. I actually mean what in the fucking living hell' **(Li: LANGUAGE!)**

' _How do you think I feel, I'm stuck inside your head, and I can't take over your body yet'_ Dan muttered quietly in my head, _'this is not how I imagined myself re-dying either. Though if we die, I regret not making you get some fucking chimichangas.'_

'Hey you're not helping with the situation either'I thought back bitterly. 'And chimichangas? Are you fucking kidding me right now?'

' _Hey don't you disrespect the chimichangas'_ Dan snarled childishly, _'_ _ ***in a complete fanboy mode***_ _Deadpool-senpai, showed me a type of food fit for the gods themselves.'_ **(Li: Dan isn't wrong though. Cyclicy, would totally agree) (Hero: Cyclicy would agree that most foods would be for the gods) (Li: Fairpoint)**

"Hello babypop, wanna tell me why you left without a word on Friday," Ember asked in a sickly calm and tempered voice. But her demeanor said it all, death was coming. **(Li: Major tsundere alert. Or was it yandere?) (Hero: I honestly have no idea) (Li: I got it, kuudere)** I gulped, backing away slowly.

"Ember, I swear I was going to call once I got everything settled." I weakly replied, hoping my excuse would buy me some time to plan my escape or let me live for another day. **(Hero: That was the weakest excuse ever) (Li: Would you have done better though?) (Hero: True)**

"Oh don't worry babypop, I won't hurt you…much," Ember said while pouncing straight towards me. "Don't worry, after I'm done you will _'Remember'_ me all the time." **(Hero: *please insert sarcastic tone here* Yeah that didn't sound sexual at all) (Li: Oh, but that's how you like it) (Hero: *voice cracking and screaming emabaressly* LI!) (Li: *On the ground laughing her ass off*)**

Ok so this must be really confusing for you right now. I know you're not the only one. Ok, so Dani came to the school early-morning and then Ember mid-afternoon. Sibella and Ember started arguing with each other, Dani accepted my offer to be legally my daughter and accidentally froze a good portion of the forest from being startled. And finally, Ember started to chase me and trapped me against a wall. So that's the basic summary of my Sunday.

But for you to truly understand what's going on let's go back to yesterday afternoon to catch us back up to our current situation. WRITER, TAKE US BACK PLEASE! Before she decides to ACTUALLY MURDER ME! **(Hero: Stop continuously breaking the fourth, it's hard enough prove to my writing staff, slash friends, that I'm not already crazy, but you're adding fuel to an already burning fire.) (Li: A little too late for that don't you think) (Hero: *face palming* Why me? Did I do something wrong in my past life to deserve this? Alright fine, we're going, we're going) (Li: Yay, dimension break) (Hero: Of course you didn't think I wouldn't not, break part of the dimension?)**

 **~Saturday Afternoon, Where we last left off (Danny's POV)~**

Ok, so Sibella is irritated, figured that out. But I don't understand why all I said was Ember was worried about me for leaving without saying anything. I got up from sitting on the ground, dusted myself off, and turned back to my human form. I looked at the girls and said, "Well today was nice and fun, but I'm gonna head back inside. I gotta make sure my stuff wasn't stolen or burnt to a crisp by that dragon."

I turned and walked away from the group, but I felt the chill of someone glaring at me, that sent chills down my spine **(Li: TSUNDERE! SIBELLA IS A TSUNDERE!)**. I passed by Miss Grimwood, who had still worn her kind yet cautious smile.

"Mr. Fenton please do watch out of what you say," She said loud enough for me to hear, "You may not know it, but you might just make a bed that you're going to have to lie in." **(Hero: Ha, the headmistress knows more than the boy)**

I stopped mid-step and looked at my boss with a shocked face, and she continued her walk to the girls and my senior staff co-workers to talk. Leaving me to head back to my room with my thoughts.

'Hey Dan, what did you mean earlier?" I ask my older self, 'About the new challenger?'

' _I meant what I said, a new challenger wants to win your affection'_ Dan replied, _'Are you serious? You can't see that the vampire girl wants to get to know you better? Or that she was getting jealous of the musical siren, as you were talking about her? And don't get me started on the siren herself, the way she hangs herself around you, that should've been a key indicator!'_

I couldn't believe what Dan was telling me, there was no way both Sibella and Ember liked me...is there? **(Hero and Li: *Facepalm* Clueless)** I mean, I know Ember is a flirt, with how she clings off me nowadays, but Sam and Tucker did the same thing because we're friends. But Sibella just met me, it can't be that fast for someone to get a crush on someone…right? **(Hero: Oh clueless one, how wrong you are. Oh I'm so not gonna make this easy for him) (Li: Were you ever gonna make it easy for him though?) (Hero: *pointing accusingly* You have no- *cough and clears throat* *in an innocent tone* I mean, I don't know what you mean) (Li: *eyeing me out suspiciously* Sure you don't…)**

I brought out my phone looking at the picture I used for my screen saver, I smiled fondly, reminiscing that good day **(Li: *smirking* Aww, Danny's in love) (Hero: Li, you're interrupting the story)**. It was a picture of me and Ember laying next to each other asleep on my old couch. It was that day where Ember and I called a truce and watched a movie at my place while my parents were at a ghost convention.

We didn't plan for the picture to be taken, but thanks to Jazz, coming home from a study session at the library, I have a nice reminder of the day.

I began thinking about Ember, **(Li: See it's love) (Hero: *facepalm*)** 'When I first met her she wanted to take over the world, but when she helped at stopping the disasteroid, I began to see her differently. And now she's my friend that clings to me.' **(Li: This guy's hopeless.)**

I walked towards my door and phased through, heading to the bed, I plop down. Or intended to, only to phase through and fall into the kitchen. Landing straight on my back, with a slight cracking sound echoing through the empty room. 'Well, that was a heart attack waiting to happen' I thought to myself. I get back up, a bit painfully, and head back to my room as if nothing happened. Little did I know, someone saw the entire thing. **(Li: Oh, who could that be?) (Hero: If I were to tell you now, that would be cheating)**

' _This time, return to being solid before you try to lay down on the bed. I thought I was about to die, again, with you,'_ said Dan sassily. Feeling my face grow warm, I retorted back, 'yeah, well shut up. I was thinking about stuff. It just happened to slip my mind'

' _Idiot'_ Dan sneered at me.'I give up there's no winning with you' I thought back hotly and tired.

' _Point for me and none for you,'_ Dan childishly sang. I just groaned ignoring the constant annoyance that gives me misery.

' _Hey this is one of the few ways that I can entertain myself,'_ Dan said defensively, _'I can only stand watching so much before I have to comment'_ **(Li: Us too) (Hero: That's for sure)**

I guess that I can't fault him for what he does. I think I'd be the same way. But it's just that with everything that's happened recently, the constant bickers tend to tire me out more often than other things.

I got back to my room, I made way to the bed…again. But this time, I made sure to be solid. 'I don't need to fall through the bed again' I thought tiredly and laid down. I grabbed my iPod and earbuds from under my pillow, and plugged the buds in and escaped reality for a bit.

The song that started playing was "Remember" by Ember McLain. Of course, it had to be this song, of all songs I have, it's this one. 'Oh, the gods hate me,' I thought silently, **(Hero:*laughing* He's cross-referencing Hiccup from How To Train Your Dragon)** 'I couldn't have gotten a different song. No, it had to be Ember's song'

But I couldn't will myself to change the song. It was a nice melody and her voice is soothing. As I listened I felt like the problems I've been facing, seemed to melt away little by little. I felt my eyelids get heavy. I blinked a couple times trying to stay awake, but let out a loud yawn, I decided that I needed a nap. I closed my eyes letting my conscious go to a hopeful, blissful slumber. Or so I thought. **(Li: *chuckling devilishly-perverse* Oh what type of dreams are they? Hot and steamy ones of a musical siren, or naughty schoolgirl ones?) (Hero: Li, I worry about you sometimes)**

 **~Dreamworld still Danny's POV~**

Where I was I don't know, but it seemed that I was in a castle, that oversees a dead forest. One that had been around for ages from the looks of it. With bricks missing and cracks running all along the walls. It had an eerie feel to it. A shiver ran up my spine as I made my way over to the window where I can get a better view of the forest. I could see lines of dead trees, that seemed to run for miles. The forest gave off an eerie "sinister and malevolent" feeling. Like whatever enters will not return to where it came.

But I had noticed that the castle stood on a mountain, the distance from the castle and the forest ground ranged to about 2 miles. A fall from that height surly can kill someone of a mortal origin. The edge of the forest at the base of the mountain was aligned with jagged rocks, and skeletons of past victims that had fallen.

I couldn't believe what I was looking at. Hundreds of skeletons and thousands of scattered bones all over the place. I felt like I was going to throw up if I continued to look at the scene. All of a sudden I heard a dark and echoing laugh that filled the empty castle. I quickly looked around to see where the laugh was coming from, but there was no trace of anyone there. I calmed myself and tried to looked around, but the area around me started to fade to black. The last thing I saw were glowing crimson eyes. Eyes that screamed "Death and revenge," and then the black void consumed me to nothing. My view of the castle was gone. Vanishing like a footprint on a beach, washed away by a wave.

The next thing I knew I was in my old room, in Amity Park. I don't know why I was in Amity, but I noticed that Jazz was laying on my bed, face down in a pillow. She was crying softly and whispering, "Oh Danny, where'd you go? Why didn't you leave a note or say goodbye?"

I felt my heart breaking into a million pieces. 'Oh Jazz, I didn't want to make you feel like this,' I thought sadly, as I walked over to Jazz attempting to rub her back soothingly. 'I know I should've told you I was leaving. But I knew you would've tried to stop me.'

What surprised me when I was trying to comfort Jazz, was when I placed my hand on her, it didn't phase through, it had a solid contact. Jazz flinched at first, but relaxed a few seconds later. Feeling assured and safe.

"Oh little brother," Jazz muttered quietly, still sad, "wherever you are, I hope you're alright and safe."

I smiled with tears running down my face. Even when I left without a word, she still worries about my safety. And even though we got on each other's nerves, I couldn't ask for a better sister. I spoke aloud softly, "I'm fine sis, you don't need to worry too much. I've found a place that is more than what it seems. I know that I can find my place in the world. More than what I had protecting Amity Park." I know I was being over zealous, but I know there's somewhere that needs me more than Amity Park. And I think I had found the place at Miss Grimwood's school.

Jazz shot up looking around the room, searching for something. As if she had heard me talking and looking if I was actually there with her. I wanted to speak again to test my theory, but my vision began to go white. As if I was waking up.

I didn't want to leave yet. I had to let Jazz know I was with her. I tried to force myself to continue with dreaming on. But my efforts were futile, the dream was almost completely faded to white. The next thing I knew was I was being engulfed by white and that was it.

 **~Real World, about 4 hours later. So around 5:45 to 6pm~**

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times, letting myself to adjust to the lighting in the room. I sat up and twist my upper body to crack any stiff joints. I saw that outside of my window that the sky has turned dark, so I knew it was night time. I reached for my iPod to check the time, but the battery was dead. Wonderful, now I need to find somewhere to charge it. 'Well that's just great, I don't have any music to help me pass the time,' I thought to myself bitterly, 'Now how am I supposed to escape reality?'

' _You could always question the "recorders" of this story, to make something interesting happen,'_ Dan commented off handedly. _'I'm sure they wouldn't mind, you know having something to do.'_ **(Hero: *flipping off the bird to Dan*) (Li: HERO, BAD!)**

'Hmm that does sound like a pretty good idea,' I thought in agreement, 'It would be fun for a while. And I'm sure whoever is reading this wouldn't really mind ***light chuckles*** ' **(Hero: -_-) (Li: '^∆^)**

I thought about it for a few minutes, then I decided to hold off on that idea for a bit. I got off the bed and decided to phase down to the kitchen, this time I did it with complete control. And not like how I fell earlier. When I got in the kitchen, I saw that there was food already prepared. There was a plate of spaghetti, that was covered and labeled for me. I grabbed a fork and started my dinner. The flavor of the sauce was divine, all the ingredients blend in and compliment each other perfectly. I savored each bite and felt the sense of security fill me as I ate. As I continued to eat, I hadn't noticed that Shaggy and Scooby entered the kitchen with Ms. G, they all looked at me with soft expressions, like watching over a young child playing with a stuffed toy for the first time.

I just simply kept my attention to the delicious meal in front of me, and before I knew it, the plate full of food was gone. Leaving me a bit disappointed that I didn't have anymore. I turned around and saw three pairs of eyes on me.

"Hi," I said contently feeling refreshed from my meal, "Did I miss anything important"

"Like, not really Danny," Shaggy said in a carefree tone, "Like, the girls just were talking about you after you left and Scoob and I were just listening in"

"Reah, rust ristenring rin. (Yeah, just listening in)" Scooby agreed nonchalantly, giving a reassuring something similar to one.

"Oh, ok. I guess I was more tired than I originally thought," I quipped out as I wash my dishes at the sink, "I had the strangest dream though, I was at an abandoned castle that stood atop a mountain, and had jagged rocks at the base."

Ms. G gasped and covered her mouth with her left hand and asked, "You wouldn't have heard an malevolent laughter would you?"

I nodded nervously, "Yes I did, and as the scene of the castle faded away, I saw a pair of crimson eyes. The type that screamed "revenge on those who did me wrong" what is that all about Miss Grimwood?"

"Mr. Fenton, the place you described to me was the Castle of Revolta, an evil witch who tried to take control of the girls, several years ago," Ms. G replied dejectedly, "And she would have succeeded, if it wasn't for Mr. Rogers and Mr. Doo here with the assistance of the Calloway Cadets. What you witnessed is her prison for the rest of eternity and I must implore you to stay away. For if she somehow got a way to control you, we wouldn't be safe anywhere."

I stared at the two older adults and the dog in front of me, I couldn't believe that I somehow connected to an evil witch and that I was really being asked not investigate a supernatural occurrence. But I understood where Ms. Grimwood was coming from, she wanted me to stay away for the sake of her students, and I couldn't go against her wishes. I nodded my head and gave an affirmative reply, "Alright, Miss Grimwood, I'll stay away from the castle. For the sake of the girls, I will bind it off as a restricted area. And if any of the girls try to go there they will be punished accordingly to how serious the attempt was."

"Thank you, Mr. Fenton," Ms. G said with pure appreciation, "The girls are in good hands"

I nodded at the compliment and started heading out of the kitchen to the living room. I passed by the kleptomaniac dragon, who was off slumbering in his dog bed. I saw Elsa fiddling with something that was giving off sparks of electricity. What is she doing? And why does that look like my iPod and earbuds? That's when it hit me, it _was_ my iPod. "Umm, excuse me, Elsa? What are you doing?" I cautiously asked so that she doesn't destroy the iPod accidentally.

Elsa turned her head and replied, "Oh, hi Danny. I was just seeing how this contraption worked. It piqued my interest when Matches brought it down from your room."

I looked at the sleeping dragon crossed and muttered, "Lousy no good thieving dragon"

' _Aww, is Danny mad at the little dragon?'_ Dan chimed, just to get a ruse going, _'_ _ ***looking at the current watchers***_ _Well, I can't say this isn't interesting. What do you know, I got my wish after all._ _ ***in a slightly deranged fanboy voice***_ _Now Deadpool-senpai will notice me for sure'_ **(Hero: Yeah I don't think so)**

'Quiet you,' I thought to my older self irritatedly. I looked at the golem girl in slight hysterias but was relieved when _my_ iPod seemed to be completely charged. Like, no joke. From dead to full battery. I was amazed and softly spoke, "Wait how did you do that?"

Elsa simply shrugged, "The bolts on my neck act like a power outlet. So I can change things once I know the basic schematics if it's electrical of course."

"Woah…" was the only reply that I could give at the moment.

"Anyways…hey Danny, how's your back?" Elsa asks cautiously as she fiddled with her left neck bolt, "That fall you had looked pretty nasty and the sound alone made it seem like you shouldn't be able to stand at all."

"Wait, you saw that?" I asked as I brought my arm up to scratch the back of my head.

"Yeah, I did." Elsa saying like it was nothing much, "I needed to grab something from the kitchen. And when I arrived, you had just fallen. Then you got up and left again. I thought you wouldn't be getting up from that."

I felt so embarrassed right now, it's bad enough that I fell from the room. But one of my students saw my mistake, I feel like I could just freeze myself and stay frozen. "I'm alright, my powers allow me to heal fast."

"Fascinating," Elsa said looked at me like she wanted to run tests on me or something. "Would you like to help me with some experiments then?" Yep totally called it. I really need to stop thinking of shit like that.

 **Alright, folks, I'm gonna call that warp for now. And ladies and gentlemen here is the fourth chapter of DPatGS, all types of review are welcomed to help me improve. If you think there should be a change, PM and I'll make the corrections. Danny and Dan are continuously trying to break the fourth wall. And now Dan wants chimichangas. Can the barrier that separated our world from theirs stay up? Will Danny make sense of his feelings? Will Dan ever get a chimichanga? Find out next time on DANNY PHANTOM AND THE GHOUL SCHOOL!**

 **Also, I would like to thank my co-author and editors: Lifsong and Cyclicy. You're the best!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: I don't own Danny Phantom, Scooby-Doo, or anything used in this story. They belong to their respected creators, such as Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. But I can say that I do own the plot and storyline used in this fic. So without anymore interruptions let's get this story stated.**

 **Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls (Danny's POV) ~SATURDAY Evening~**

"Yeah, I don't know," I cautiously answered, "I don't feel like ending up on a dissecting table, with a mad scientist looming over me."

"Thank you for the compliment," Elsa said, ever so slightly giddy, "But, that's not what I was thinking of. No, I was thinking more of helping me build a portal that leads into the Ghost Zone." **(Li: Dun dun dun~) (Hero: *silence*…)**

Ok, what? Why would the daughter of Frankenstein need a ghost portal? I must've been making a face, based on the tone I heard from the golem girl.  
"Phantasma has been asking me to make her one, so she can visit one of her idols. **(Hero: I wonder who could that be)** " Elsa chirped out, looking at a clipboard that had different equations and designs. "I can't seem to get the right equation, to keep the portal stable and useable."

I asked for the clipboard, which was tentatively, handed over, and scanned all the notes. It really surprised me that, just going off the basics to open a breach into a different dimension, the equations were pretty spot on. Except for a missing factor.

"Woah, these are pretty good." I said astonished, "The only thing that is missing from your equation is an ectoplasmic sample of a ghost that inhabits the Ghost Zone. The ectoplasma is all you really need to complete the formula, and then you should be able to make a stable, working portal. And since I'm technically from the Ghost Zone, a sample from me should do just fine."

' _Oh what's this? The king is willingly going to subject yourself for science experiments?'_ Dan's amused voice coursed, _'And here I thought you would never let that happen. I mean, you do know I am the product, of one said experiment gone wrong/right.'_

Yes, what Dan had said was true, but this is for my students and their happiness. So I suppose I can let this slide…just this once. 'I know what I said Dan' I mentally told my annoying occupant, _(Dan: Hey)_ 'But the needs of my students, outweigh the needs of myself' **(Li: *rubbing her chin* The force is strong with this one) (Hero: *sitting in a meditating position* Let's hope the light in this one can out shine the dark of that world)**

' _Hmm…'_ was all I got out of Dan before he became silent. Wow that's surprised me, he actually goes quiet from time to time.

"Really coach? You'll let me have a sample of your ectoplasm for my portal?" Elsa asked, like a young child asking for a puppy.

I smiled and nodded my head, I quickly transformed into my ghost form. Hey, if it's what needs to be done to help my students, then so be it. Elsa brought out a needle and an empty vial, the look on her face indicated for me to stick one of my arms out. The needle didn't really hurt, I've felt worse pain than that. But I just didn't like the feeling of something in my arm. After about 10 seconds, Elsa finally pulled the needle out. It looked like she had enough ectoplasm to fill half the vial.

She looked at the green liquid, with specs of red, like it was the most important thing in the world. Well, it probably was at the moment. Her eyes kind of looked like they were in the shape of stars. I shook my head, 'Yeah like that could happen.' **(Hero: Really you break the fourth wall and you don't think peoples eyes can turn into stars? Unbelievable!) (Li: Hero, calm down*slowly backs away*)**

I just stood looking very amused-it's nice to know that even in a world of the supernaturals, there are some things that won't ever change, like a persons or supernaturals will the discover the undiscovered-while the golem scientist headed straight to her lab, repeating "thank you" over and over.

All of a sudden my vision turned to black, somebody was covering my eyes. The unknown assailant, was female for sure, how do I know, you're all wondering? Well because her body is pushing into my back. Allowing me to feel the pressure of her _*Ahem*_ upper assets. I felt my face heating up really, really fast.

' _Boobs, breast, knockers, bazooms, mellons, hooters, ect. All he means is that he can feel the pressure of the girl's boobs on his back'_ Dan said without a care. _'And from the looks of it, he's really enjoying it too. Deadpool-senpai will approve.'_ **(Li: Hero…we're going to have a serious talk) (Hero: Hey, I'm just a recorder) (Li: Suuure. Okay)**

'Dan, really at a time like this, can't you be a little more courteous?' I mentally pleaded, 'I don't want you to make it sound like I'm a pervert.' **(Li: *gasps* Danny is an ecchi? I KNEW IT!) (Hero: *brings out a spray bottle of water and sprays Li* Down) (Li *Hiss*)**

Dan's laughter rang through my head, _'Nope, it's more entertaining this way. Plus, I think you'll like it even more, when you find out who's on you'_

'Wait you know who it is? Tell me!' I never got anything out of Dan and now I really wanted to strangle him, but first, I had to deal with whoever was on me. The only thing I know is that she has the fragrance of lilacs on her. The scent is intoxicating enough that I could lose myself and not look back. _(Dan: *plays the song "Can you feel the love tonight? By Elton John*)_

'No, I needed to find out who this was' I reprimanded myself, 'I am their teacher and I can not let myself think otherwise.' I phased out of the girls hands and turned to see the culprate. Who I saw shocked me, it was Sibella.

"Why hello Danny, aren't you acting a little batty tonight" She spoke as though nothing was wrong, but I couldn't help to wonder, is she really serious? **(Ghost of Sirius Black: *appearing out of nowhere and mockingly mad* No, I'm Sirius, Sirius Black) (Hero and Li: *startled* AHHH!) (Li: Alright, who let you in here?) (Hero: Yeah, you're in the wrong sub-categories for fanfics) (Ghost of Sirius: Alright, alright, I'm leaving. But I have to say this though. Any characters that appear from the "Harry Potter Universe" are strictly owned and trademarked by J.K. Rowling. Ok I'm done *dissipates to nothing*) (Li: Okay…that was weird even for me) (Hero: Yeah, but you gotta admit, that was fucking awesome) (Li: LANGUAGE! And you might be a** _ **little**_ **right)**

"Sibella, why were you on my back?" I asked as calm and collected as I could, "Don't you know that if you were someone else, I could've hurt you?"

"Well I saw you help Elsa and you were looked fangtastic with your charming smile, so I thought I could have a little fun myself." **(Li: *cough* tsundere *cough*)** Sibella answered as she smiled sweetly. The type of sweet that seems to draw me in, wanting to claim her lips with my own. Not letting them be soiled by anybody else. I don't know why I didn't noticed earlier, but Sibella looks beautiful. **(Hero: *passively amused* It might just be me, but this looks like the start of someone falling in love) (Li: Or someone using her vampire powers to her advantage) (Hero: Yeah, that's also true)**

Her long, fluffy, lavender colored hair that smelled like lilacs compliments her green eyes. The green reminds me of Ember. Both Sibella and Ember seem similar, now that I think about it. Not just because of their eyes, but because of something else, but I can't seem to point it out right now. Oh well I think that can wait for later.

"Well, I suppose it's alright for now," I carefully voiced my opinion, listening to what Ms. G had told me earlier, "But, you shouldn't do that all the time. Someone may think something else completely. And I don't think I want to face your father if he hears about something like that. For all I know, I could go from half ghost to full ghost."

"Don't worry dear Danny," Sibella says all sweetly again, and that sort of scares me, just a little though, "Daddy, won't go all batty, I promise. He'll listen to me or else he's gonna get stuck in the cage. Again."

Ok, now I'm beginning to wonder if Sibella is an evil mastermind or has multiple personalities. I mean the girl is kind one moment and the next, she looks ready to kill somebody. Mainly me. Especially when I mentioned Ember earlier.

" ***chuckling awkwardly*** Ok Sibella it's getting kind of late, I'm gonna head to my room and get everything ready for when Dani arrives." I said as I slowly back away, trying to get to my room as safely as possible. 'Even though she'll be arriving on Monday. I need to make sure that I have everything I need ready.'

"Alright dear coach, I'll leave you to your planning." Sibella said as she walked away to another room, she looked back, "If you need help, just call me and I'll help you make something fangtasticly stunning."

Ok, now that was weird. She was mad at me earlier today and now she's all happy to help me. Like what occurred earlier never happened. Man, really I don't understand what's going on, but I really need to focus on Dani's arrival, I quickly flew and phased to my room and got out my pda. Granted, I may not be a tech wiz, like Tucker, but he did show me what I needed to do to create documents that I may need in emergencies.

I tapped away at the touch screen as quickly as I possibly could. Filling out the needed information required for the specific document I wanted. Actually completing the document took more time than I anticipated. At some point, I thought I wasn't going to finish it. But luckily I remembered what Tucker told me before about what he found out about Dani. In the end, I was able to finish the adoption papers.

"Aright, looks like all I have to really worry about now is if Danielle wants to accept being my legal daughter." I muttered quietly as I fell onto the bed, letting my body sprawl on the mattress. ' _If she doesn't, you can always just play the "I'm your father" card'_ Dan's voice interrupted my mental turmoil. Huh, well look at that. The big bad killer, is nothing but an overgrown teddy bear.

'I couldn't do that,' I reasoned back, trying not take what Dan said too seriously, 'She is, after all, just a child. And she's been on her own for so long, so forcing her won't help me in the long run.' Dan just stayed silent as I stared at the ceiling, thinking back at all the times I've watched families all around Amity Park. All the laughing and smiles, wishing that I had Danielle with me already. I want my little girl safe and sound.

I started dozing off when Dan decided to say something, _'What if she wants to be added to the list of people trying to get with you?'_

'I could never let Dani think of me like that' I was slightly frightened at the idea, 'She's been made with my DNA and the worst I could ever see her is as a cousin at best. She is family after all'

' _It's not like you even try to get a girls affections. I blame the curse of the main character_ **(Hero: The anime curse take hold of another victim)** _'_ Dan said boredly, _'If you seriously tried to get a girlfriend, no doubt will that girl say yes'_

'I wouldn't go that far. I mean...seriously? Who's even heard of a curse like that? **(Li:Everyone)** ' I thought frantically. Not thinking that Dan could actually be serious. I mean really, I'm not living in some manga with a bad "Harem" plot. **(Hero: *speaking mysteriously* Or is he?) (Li: No. He's[Danny] right. He's in something else *devious smile*)**

' _Hey, all I'm saying is that you could get a girl if you tried'_ Dan said, laughing uncontrollably at my dismay. _'Deadpool-senpai would be so proud of me'_ **(Li: Do you have to say that EVERY time you break the wall?)** _(Dan: Yes, Deadpool is my idol_ _ ***blows a raspberry***_ _)_ **(Li: I thought he was your** _ **senpai~**_ **? *sticks tongue out*)** _(Dan: He's both)_ **(Hero: *sitting down and eating a bowl of popcorn* I love watching adult children go at it) (Both Li and** _Dan_ **:** _ **Quite**_ **)**

I really don't know what Dan was talking about anymore. I mean, back in school, I couldn't even try to keep a stable relationship, let alone start one. With all the ghosts I had to send back to the Ghost Zone and all the sneaking around. But I guess now I could go after someone. I mean there's Sibella, sweet and caring, but has a hidden evil within her. And then there's Ember, evil and flirtatious at first, but now friendly, supportive and clingy.

Both openly show their affections to me. And I can't seem to decide who I'd actually see myself being with. I know I have to find some to rule beside with me, to reign over the Ghost Zone. But can I be with a vampire, or do I be with a being of the same classification?

'Ahh…' I bitterly thought, as I ruffled my hair, 'How did finding a relationship become so complicated?' I huffed and puffed, letting myself calm down somewhat. I can't think straight if I dwell on this too much, I'll end up driving myself insane. I let myself drift to slumber again. Falling into the cold grasp of unconsciousness. **(Hero: It's all as it should be…)**

 **~Dreamworld Danny's POV~**

I found myself standing in the middle of a camp of some sort, set up in the middle of a forest. Every tent there was silver and on the tent flaps had a symbol, of three arrows flying upwards at a 45 degree angle. The thing about this place is that I feel like I know it from somewhere and I don't why. I walked around, finding a dining area, which happened to be occupied. There were sixteen girls all dressed in silver jackets with matching boots.

I walked towards the girls seeing if I could interact with them, like I had done with Jazz. The next thing I saw was an arrow zipping past my head, embedding into a tree. I froze stiff, not daring to make another movement.

"Thalia, what is it" One of the girls asked the only girl with a bow in her hand.  
"I don't know, but I felt like something was right over there, but it seems like there was nothing there." The girl, Thalia, said. Looking at me, but I guess she couldn't see me or I'd be an arrow pin cushion.

"Well then, lower your bow and let's head over to Artemis and see about that girl we've found earlier." The first girl said to Thalia, then started walking away.

"Alright, Hunter," Thalia said loud enough to be heard, "I still could've sworn there was something there." The two standing girls left the fourteen others confused and in thought.

'Artemis…Artemis…' I panicky thought, 'I couldn't believe it, I'm in the camp of the hunters of Artemis. _The_ _Artemis_ , oh gods I'm gonna die if I get discovered here.' I followed those two girls, Thalia and Hunter, as quickly and silently as possible. I caught up rather quickly and saw them standing in front a pure silver tent, they entered the tent and I followed right in.

The inside of the tent was absolutely stunning, it was decorated with many relics of greek origins, and was spacious. Compared to what the outside looked like. Further in the tent was a queen size, bed being occupied by two 12-year-old children, one on the bed sleeping with pitch black hair and the other, with auburn colored hair was wiping the sleeping one's forehead with a cloth.

"Milady, how's the young girl that we've found" Thalia asked, as she and Hunter kneeled before the moving auburn hair color 12-year-old .

"The child is resting, it seems she just collapsed from exhaustion," The auburn 12-year-old spoke, "And show yourself, I know you're there. You can't hide your presence from the goddess Artemis."

'Shit' I thought as I debated to run, 'I should run, but I need answers to something.' I concentrated to allow myself to be seen, I don't know if it'll work but it's the only option I got. The next thing I knew I had two arrows pointed right to my face. And I felt really terrified at this point.

"Why are you here, _BOY!_ " Hunter asked me with an acid and cold tone. She looked like she _really_ wanted to murder me. But that's to be expected from a member of men hating women. Who have some really pointy arrows.

"You have two minutes to explain, before we let these arrows go straight into your skull." Thalia spat at me like I was nothing but trash.

I held up my hands in a surrendering position, showing that I'm unarmed. "I don't know why I'm here, all I know is that I fell asleep on my bed and the next thing I knew, I was standing in the middle of your camp. So I thought to look around."

Thalia drew back her arm a bit further, "So it was you who I shot at. Well this time I won't miss."

I thought I was going to die, even though I'm dreaming, I'm pretty sure if I get killed now I'd still die in real life. "Girls, stand down." Artemis spoke with authority

"But milady," both hunters cried, in unison "That male-"

Both girls were shot down by one look from the goddess, and for good reason. The look Artemis was giving off petrified me. Like she was looking deep within my soul.

" _Boy_ , explain to me why you give off the same presence as this girl," Artemis gestured to the sleeping girl, which I got a better look at. And it was Danielle. "Both of you feel of death, yet both of you are alive."

"Dani," I whispered. Taking a step forward only to get three pairs of sharp eyes, "She's pretty much my daughter. We're known as halfas, half ghost and half human. Which is probably why we give off the same feeling. And now I know why I'm in your camp, when she wakes up can you tell her "Head to Miss Grimwood's, your father is waiting for you" she'll know what it means. I wish I could stay longer but I feel like my time here is coming to a close"

"What do you mean _boy_ " Artemis basically hissed at me as if she was going to stab me, but stopped when she saw my body was flickering and beginning to disappear.

"I mean that I'm waking up and I'm going back to my body, I don't know why it's like this, but please relay my message to Danielle." I pleaded, right before a white light engulfed my vision like the last time. Sending me back to the real world. **(Artemis: *Appearing in a flash of silver* Any PJO/HoO characters mentioned are strictly owned by Rick Riordan and nobody else. *Snarling at Hero* Especially not by the likes of you** _ **boy**_ ***Flashes out in silver) (Hero: #_# *starts crying*) (Li: Hah)**

 **~Real World, Sunday Morning~**

I woke up feeling even more confused than when I went to bed. Ok let's recap the dream here, I woke up in the middle of the hunters of Artemis' camp, almost got hit with an arrow, met Artemis, and found Danielle. Okay at least I know Dani is safe right now and she's in pretty secure hands. And I'm pretty sure I just pissed off a goddess, a man hating goddess at that. I groaned and thought 'Can my life get any more messed up?'

' _You probably shouldn't have asked that,'_ Dan spoke up, _'Knowing how you're luck is. You most likely messed up, badly.'_ **(Li: Oh Dan, how right you are *evil laughter*)**

I groaned again, knowing Dan was right, for once. _(Dan: you little shit)_ I probably cursed myself with even more misfortune than what I already have. 'Ugh, of course.'

I rolled myself out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I did my normal morning bathroom routine, use the toilet, brush teeth, washed my face. I headed back to my room to change, I peeled my shirt off and threw it to a corner of the room. And I stood in front of my makeshift ice mirror and looked over my scars in the reflection. I sighed and went to my bag and pulled out a black and white AC/DC band t-shirt, and put it on. Once I felt like I was decently presentable, I phased down to the kitchen, which was already filled with the students eating a plate of pancakes and Scooby being the chef again. I found a plate and Scooby filled my plate with three freshly made pancakes. I stood at the counter and started eating.

'Man that dog can cook,' I felt like I was in heaven biting down on fluffy clouds, 'I'm glad I met you Scooby, now I have someone to cook with.'

I finished off the rest of my pancakes and noticed everyone done as well, so I gathered all the dishes and started to wash them. With all the dishes, save a few, washed and air drying. I missed see a blur of black and white zooming towards me. I placed the last of the dishes on the drying rack, before being knocked down onto my back. The girls all gasped and jumped out of their chairs and froze at the sight of who was on my chest.

I look to down to see who was clinging me for dear life. I was equally shocked, just like the girls. For it was my baby girl, Danielle. She was rubbing her head on my chest and whimpered out, "Daddy…"

 **All ladies and gentlemen there you have it, the fifth chapter of DPatGS. This one was a fun one to make, Danny started to learn to be a responsible teacher and got a** _ **feel**_ **of Sibella's true nature. Dan didn't get his chimichangas** _(Dan: You cold heartless bastard)_ **We got a little more crossovered than what we bargained for and Dani finally makes her appearance. So life for Danny is getting even more interesting. Like always if you think there should be a change, PM and I'll make the corrections. So until next time, this is GodOfHeroes22 signing off for now.**

 **Also, thank you Lifsong for your help, I'd probably be stuck without you.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: I don't own Danny Phantom, Scooby-Doo, or anything used in this story. They belong to their respected creators, such as Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. But I can say that I do own the plot and storyline used in this fic. So without any more interruptions let's get this story stated.**

 **Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls (Danny's POV) ~SUNDAY MORNING**

Flat on my back, I was tearing up in pure delight. My little girl was here, clinging to me. I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer in my embrace. I loved this feeling, a touching and heartfelt reunion. One that I thought I wouldn't get until the next day. "Shh…there, there…I'm here, daddy's here."

' _Huh, well would you look at that,'_ Dan voice rang through my head softly, _'the pint sized trouble maker is where she's needed to be. And the nitwit is ecstatic.'_

'Dan, can you do me a favor?' I thought back, 'And not try to ruin this moment for me, you big old teddy bear. Just admit it, you're just as happy as I am now that she's with me.'

' _ ***mock angry voice***_ _You know what, just for that you little shit, I'm gonna get payback. A very painful and terrifying payback.'_ Dan told me in a mischievous tone, _'You won't know when it'll come, but when it does…it'll be humiliating for you and entertaining for me_ _ ***bone chilling laughter***_ _.'_

I felt a small chill run up my spine, and shuttered a bit, but when Dani nuzzled closer to my chest, I sighed happily, still letting out a few tears. I calmed and smiled warmly, craning over and kissed the top of her head. I gently sat myself up, with some difficulty considering I have a body on me, and turned my head to the other occupants of the room, all had soft and reassuring smiles. Sibella was the first to move, she wiped away tears from her eyes and walked over to help us get back on our feet.

"Thank you Sibella," I said to her with great appreciation, while adjusting my hold on Dani, to make her more comfortable, "Well I didn't expect this to happen, but I'm happy it did. This really lifted my spirits, that's for sure."

"Yes, Danielle seemed to cause excitement that's a little bat-ty. Though, it does liven up the place" Sibella said warmly, looking over Dani, making sure that she was alright. "She's possessive isn't she?"

I rubbed Dani's back gently, getting a content sigh. She squirmed a bit, and looked up at me with a sweet smile, "Hi daddy, it's great to see you again. I have so many things to tell you about my travels."

I laughed, greatly amused, "I'm sure you do sweetie, but that can wait until later. Right now you're going to have breakfast."

I sat Danielle on the ground, to which she wanted to protest about continuously being carried. I walked her to the table and moved out a chair for her to sit, she did so with no arguments and I went to the fridge to look around for extra pancake batter. Lucky for me, I found some extra batter on the middle shelf. I brought out the batter and grabbed a frying pan from the cupboard. Setting the pan on the stove top, I turned up the heat to warm up the pan. While the pan started warming up, I placed a small block of butter in the pan, allowing the heat to melt the butter and coat the pan.

After a couple minutes, I pour batter into the pan and to make two similar sized pancakes. Which should only take a few minutes on each side. Luckily Dani's pancakes didn't take too long, so she got her breakfast rather quickly, I brought out her food and a bottle of syrup, and she began to drown her pancakes in syrup.

'Oh boy, at the amount of syrup she's using, she's going to get a stomach ache,' I thought to myself, 'I better stop her now,' I moved quickly by grabbing the bottle from her hands. "Dani, sweety, I think that's enough syrup. Anymore and I think there won't be any pancakes to go with the syrup." The look on her face, reminded me of a kicked puppy. But I wasn't going to fall for that look, there are some things that I have to be concrete on.

Realizing that she couldn't win against me in her current situation, Dani began to eat her pancakes. Getting syrup all over her face in the process. But that didn't matter at the moment, she was just content with eating her breakfast. I left the table to clean up the stove and the dirty dishes.

Sibella helped me put away the extra unused pancake batter and wiped down the stove. I absentmindedly, scrubbed away at the dirty dishes, not minding that the current pan I was washing, was still on the warmer side. I just hummed away and continued to clean. The only thing that I need to do right now was rinse off and wipe down the dishes. And it seemed like Sibella was way ahead of me, she was wiping dry the previous dishes that were drying. While Phantasma and Elsa were putting the dried ones to the correct storage area.

Over at the table were Scooby, Winnie and Tanis, chatting away with Danielle. Who finished off the pancakes like they were nothing. I overheard what they were talking about, it seems like spending time in England was a blast. Especially at the castle filled with students learning how to use magic. But what she highlighted through her tale, was talking about the residential ghosts of the castle, most of them sounded like they were nice. A couple sounded like they were the uptight "Holier than thou" type and one of them sounded like it was a total jackass type.

Anyways, I walked over and grabbed the last of the dirty dishes and cleaned them. Which took less than a couple minutes, considering it was only a plate and fork.

Miss Grimwood and Shaggy entered the kitchen, idly chatting about today's preparation for Danielle, but that conversation ended when they saw her talking with Winnie, Tanis and Scooby.

"Like, zoinks, man like there goes, our plans. That's a bit of a bummer like huh Ms. G?" what Shaggy said got our attention rather quickly, getting a bit of aww's from the girls and dog.

"Rike rhucks. Rhat's roo rad, I raws rooking rowards ror a rurprise. (Like, shucks. That's too bad, I was looking forward for a surprise) Scooby dejectedly spoke out, but luckily Ms. G came to Scooby's aid.

"Unfortunately, you are correct Mr. Rogers. But that doesn't mean we can't have a welcome back party for Ms. Phantom here." Ms. G spoke in her kind motherly voice, that got the full attention of Danielle, "But we will need some time to set up the decorations and get the sweets done. So Mr. Fenton, why don't you take your daughter and catch up. I'll send one of the girls to retrieve the both of you when everything is done."

I thought about it for a couple seconds and quickly nodded my head, agreeing with Ms. G's proposal wholeheartedly. "That sounds like a lovely idea. I'll just need to make sure that Danielle gets cleaned up first. I'd rather not have her with syrup all over her face the whole time."

"That's acceptable Daniel," Ms. G began, still using her motherly tone, "Just be sure to stay within a couple miles of the school if you decide to go in the forest."  
Now I won't lie, a small piece of my soul shuddered when Ms. G called me by my first name like that. I thought she was trying to kill me with words, I pushed that thought aside and I nodded indicating my compliance, "Yes Ms. Grimwood, we won't go very far out in the forest. Plus I don't think we need to be far out in the woods, maybe just hundred yards…at best."

"Whatever you decide Mr. Fenton, just be safe." Ms. G said back with a concerned tone.

With a final wave and some pushing, I hurried Danielle up to my room. When we got there, I somehow managed to trip over something. Turning to look, I found that what I tripped over were Dani's bags. 'Why are there bags in the middle of the room?' I thought for a moment before Dani spoke up.

"Sorry about that, dad. I was kinda in a rush to see you again. And when I saw you weren't in your room, I just dropped everything and phased down to the kitchen," She said while scratching the back of her head. _'Haha, yeah the girl is like you for sure'_ Dan voiced out a opinion.

'Yup, she's just like me when she gets embarrassed,' I thought to myself with amusement. 'And, you do realize that she's technically your blood too' "It's fine, Dani. How's about you go clean up while I go put your things away?" I ask.

"Alright, but can I sleep with you?" she asked shyly, still scratching the back of her head.

Taken aback by the sudden forwardness, I can only open and close my mouth like a fish while a blush forms on my face, granted I knew she didn't mean it that way. I just thought of having some fun embarrassing my daughter for a bit."Oh! No! No. Not like that! I didn't mean it that way! You're my dad! No!" She practically screamed back at me while her face turned bright red with embarrassment.

She kept waving her hands defensively while I said, "Don't worry, I knew what you meant. I just want to embarrass you for a bit." I ended with a laugh while scratching the back of my head. 'Is this a nervous tick that we have or something? I mean, why do we always do that when we get embarrassed?'

' _I don't know, maybe it's a genetic thing.'_ Dan said thoughtfully, _'Because I do the same thing from time to time. Oh and yeah, when am I gonna get a chimichanga, I still have yet to get what I was promised by the writer.'_ **(Hero: Dan, you'll get your** _ **dam**_ **chimichanga…at some point…maybe…)**

After a moment of awkward silence between us I say, "Sorry. And of course you can sleep with me. I'd be happy to have your company."

She looked up at me with a beaming smile and jumps on me saying, "Thank you daddy!" She jumped off and headed right into the bathroom to clean up.

Sighing, I smack myself on the cheeks and got to work. I placed Dani's bags at the foot of the bed, making it organized, more or less. I went to my bag, taking out several items, my iPod charger and a pocket sized photo. It was a picture of Dani and I, hugging, before she flew off to who knows where.

Almost a minute or two later, Dani came out of the bathroom. Her face was nice and clean. Her hair wasn't tied back in her usual ponytail, she let her hair down and unretained. She had the biggest smile on her face. I smiled too, what can I say, smiling is so contagious. We both transformed into our ghost forms and flew out the school, heading out to the forest, to somewhere we could sit for a bit.

When we finally found a decent spot to rest, we notice that only area for us to sit, being a couple larger rocks, was surrounded by quicksand. Danielle, quickly went over to the edge and plopped her feet into the sand. Being the 'responsible' parent I am, _(Dan: Responsible, he says, can you believe that?)_ I only 'slightly' panicked. I was just about to pull her away, but I noticed how she felt relaxed.

She turned her head and smiled innocently, then said, "You should try this daddy, the sand is really soothing."

Ok so, I doubted that. I mean how could quicksand be soothing? I wanted to argue with her about that but, it doesn't seem worth it. Knowing Dani, she'd use her evil puppy dog eyes and I would still end up listening to her.

"Alright sweetie, I'll try it," I simply replied, taking off my shoes and walked next to Dani and slipped my feet into the sand, "Ok, you're right. The sand is really soothing."

Dani had a triumphant smile. I shook my head lightly, "So…Dani, where have you traveled recently? Other than your time in Japan. I've heard you spent some time in England"

"Yeah, I went to England. It was fun, I got to see some great sites there and there were nice people there too, but…" Dani's voice got softer, as if something was picking at her mind, "There were some spiteful people as well. The kept on down talking me like I was nothing to them."

I suddenly got the urge to go to England and hunt down those bastards and beat the shit out of them. Nobody insults my little girl and gets away with it. _(Dan: Yes the rage begins to form and the downfall of the human race starts to countdown.)_ **(Li: Yes, let the world suffer and the beings of darkness reign supreme) (Hero: *face-palming* Children. I work with children)**

"But it was alright a group of teens, stopped that. I don't know what they did, but after the spoke to the mean people, it was like the dummies didn't know what was going on." Dani spoke more calmly, "It was like they used magic or something. I wouldn't have been surprised if it was, since I've seen stranger things on my travels."  
I chuckled a tad bit and ruffled her hair, which she mumbled something on the line of 'Stupid old man'. I was really worried that she just leaves and fends for herself, I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it.

' _You know,'_ Dan quipped out suddenly, _'Now might be the right time to ask her…'_

'And here I thought you weren't trying to show any human emotion' I thought back to Dan in a childish thought. Which immediately got me a snarl in response.

' _Don't push your luck dumbass.'_

 _(Dan: *in a snarky tone* Really, I'm starting to have a heart? This is total bullshit. I'd rather watch the world burn than have feelings.)_ **(Hero: *Amused* Yeah well, too bad. At least now you're becoming ever so slightly human-ish. But since you've been decently nice, here. *makes a chimichanga appear* I guess you earned this)** _(Dan: Final-fuckingly. It's about time I got a fucking chimichanga)_ _(Danny: Really? So all I had to get him to shut up was give him a chimichanga?)_ _ **(**_ **Hero** _and Dan:_ **Pretty much/** _sounds about right)_ _(Danny: Unbelievable)_

 **(Li: *in an sweatdropped tone* Are we not gonna acknowledge the face that Danny just spoke to us?) (Hero: Li you do realize that this was going to happen at some point right?) (Li: Fair enough, I suppose)**

"Dani, I wanted to ask you something," I slowly spoke out, getting her attention quickly, "I wanted to know if you wanted to stick around. With me. It may not sound like much, but I wanted to legally adopt you. Since I turned eighteen and everything."

"You're not messing with me right?" Dani asked me with sudden tears in her eyes, "Like, you're serious about this, wanting to legally adopt me."

I hooked my left arm around around her shoulders and brought her head to my chest, "Of course I'm serious. I know I couldn't do it before, but since I am technically an adult, I've made up my mind. Plus with this being official, I can be the father you wanted me to be."

"Daddy, you always were the father I wanted," Dani horsley whimpered out, "You were there when I needed you the most. And that's all I ever wanted."

After a few minutes of an emotional hugging session, an angelic voice spoke out of nowhere, "Well isn't this a heart warming sight?" That really scared Dani abit, causing her to freeze several trees frozen solid while pushing me into the quicksand.

I flew out of the sand before it could eat me, I saw the culprit of this current situation, one who's causing me the turmoil of affection. It was Ember, the pop diva and teen rebellion ghost. The way she was smirking, oh no, not that look. "So babypop, how are you and little-dip doing?"

Dani wiped her tears away, with a small smile forming. I was nervously chuckling, knowing that I was going to get chewed out in a bit. "Both Dani and I are doing fine. We just finished discussing about her becoming my legal daughter. What about you? How are you doing today and why did you come her so fast?"

Ember looked a little caught off guard by my question. She stammered a bit before answering, "Well-, I-I'm doing fine and the reason to why I'm here…well that's because of your sister. Right after I called you yesterday, she found me and we had an interesting conversation…"

 _ **/Minor flashback transition, Saturday Afternoon, Ember's P.O.V./**_

 _I was completely bored out of my afterlife. Though I could write a few songs, but I don't have any inspirations. I laid on Danny's bed, strumming my guitar and my mind wandering for a bit, 'Now that I think about it I haven't seen Danny since Thursday night. Where is he hiding now?'_

 _I wanted to hangout with last night, but he wasn't home, nor was he at his friends place. Oh well since I'm at his place now, I probably can go through his stuff to see if he has anything fun to do. I sat up and leaned my guitar on the wall on the right side of his bed. I walked to his desk and found multiple papers scattered all over the place, then I saw the piece of paper that caught my attention. It read,_

 _ **To whom it concerns, or to those who were and nosy and found this;**_

 _ **If you're reading this, then I'm probably gone from this hellish prison called Amity Park. And I'm not gonna be back anytime soon. And no this isn't a suicide note, but I bet some of you wish it was. Anywho, I'm just leaving to explore the world and clear my mind. Sure there some good times here in Amity Park, but I can mostly remember is the bad, that I've lived through for as long as I could.**_

 _ **Jazz I know you're reading this, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. You're the best sister anyone could ask for. I know I don't deserve a lot of the medical patches that you given, but thank you. Even though you can sometime be a pain in the ass. I love you sis, always have and always will. Don't worry about me too much I'll be fine…probably. Ok…most likely not, but you know what I mean.**_

 _ **Mom…Dad, I'm Danny Phantom. Yeah I know you probably won't believe me, well except for you mom. I know I wasn't the easiest teen to handle, and I know I've could've done better. But with everything that's been going on since freshman year up until now, well I'm surprised I graduated at all. Oh, also I still forgive you for shooting at me and threatening with the whole "rip you molecule by molecule" speal.**_

 _ **Tucker…my brother in all but blood, thank you for being there since the beginning. We've been on some ride huh? I know you'll track me down somehow and you'll beat the shit out of me, with Sam of course. Just don't stop being who you are, well maybe gradually cut back on the tech and grow some balls and ask Valerie out already. Yeah, I know you like her.**_

 _ **Sam…I don't know what to say. I know you've feeling for me, romantic feelings. I love you too, but not in a romantic way. I love you like a sister, we've been through too much to risk jeopardizing our relationship. So I can't be the one for you. But it's not like that will stop you from being you. You'll find someone perfect for you. All I ask is don't be hung up on this, keep being the strong-willed woman, that doesn't take shit from anybody, that I know you are.**_

 _ **Well I think that's all I really have to say, if you try to contact me the conventional way, be prepared for the dial tone. I'm not going to be that easy to find. But I'll leave you a clue to get you started for the search.**_

 _ **The only clue to getting to find me is; let the music live on once again. (Yeah, only a couple of you will get this clue)**_

 _ **Farewell,**_

 _ **Daniel 'Danny' James Fenton**_

 _ **A.K.A. Danny Phantom, Hero/Menace of Amity Park. Or if you prefer "Blasted Ghost Boy"**_

 _I was tearing up as I finished the letter, he left the town. And without telling me, now he's gonna be a full ghost for sure. I grabbed a line phone, that was on Danny desk and immediately dialed his number. Only to get an automatic dial tone. Ugh…yup I'm killing that dipshit. I thought for a moment to think how to get ahold of him._

 _Wait a minute, his letter said,_ _ **"Let the music live on,"**_ _Yup I'm going to murder him, I dialed his number again, but this time adding a few more numbers to the end. He used my birthday to his number, seriously? Wait how did he even figure out my birthday anyways? Does that mean he_ _likes_ _me? Like, seriously_ _LIKES_ _me?_

 _*Ring*_

' _I can't believe it worked'_

 _*Ring*_

' _Shit it's actually going through'_

 _*Ring* "Hello"_

" _DANNY…WHERE ARE YOU (Ember thinking : I don't even know why I'm shouting)…Are you ok and are coming back('You moron') …Your family is going to be worried about you…Well what about Amity? It is your haunting turf after all…Alright whatever, are you at least doing fine, wherever you are…Can you tell me where you are…You have a problem with that…You're damn straight I am…Why are you in Louisiana…A gym teacher please tell me you're joking…Alright tell me the name of the school…Did you just say ghoul…Funny I know someone who goes there…I do, how'd you know that…Well keep an eye on her, the girl is a bit crazy and her father is "The Phantom of the Opera"…Good…Really, that's great she's been looking forward to see again…So are you gonna let wander off again…You don't mean…That's great Danny, I'm so happy for you…No prob…Alright, Bye…"_

 _When I ended the call, I let a groan out, of course the boy is gonna cause me some pain. Even when I'm dead I still feel pain. I went to lay on Danny's bed, but stopped when I heard someone clearing their throat. I turned around and saw it was Danny's older sister, Jazz._

" _So Ember, wanna tell me why you're in Danny's room when he's gone?" Jazz asked, leaning her left shoulder on the door frame. I didn't answer with my voice, but by showing the letter I had found. By the time she finished reading it she had tears in her eye too._

" _Ember when you see Danny, can you beat the crap out of him?" Jazz asked nicely while wiping at her eyes. I was shocked, Danny's sister wants me to beat the shit out of him. "My dumbass brother deserves it."_

 _I grinned and nodded my head to her comment, "Oh yes he does. Probably even more."_

 _I grabbed my guitar to teleport back home to rest, but Jazz stopped me and handed me a small backpack. Inside was a Fenton Thermos™ and a Specter Deflector™, I gave her a curious look._

" _I think this will teach Danny to think twice before up and leaving, don't you think?" Jazz asked in a errie sweet tone._

 _I gave her and evil smile in agreeance, "Don't worry, what I have planned in stored for Danny, will make him think twice before trying to pull a stunt like this again." And with that, I disappeared in my usual manner of flames. Off to the dumbass to serve him the punishment he deserves._

 **Back to the Present (Danny's P.O.V.)**

"Then when I got back to my realm, I grabbed a couple other things and flew through the night to get here." Ember finished her story, she looked at me straight in the eyes, "Oh I almost forgot, Jazz also gave me to authority to give you divine punishment for her."

My eyes widened when I heard that, I mean Ember has a short fuse when it come to her temper and when she lets loose she could seriously injure me. And now that Jazz gave Ember, her blessing to hurt me, its now a game of cat and mouse. And I'm the mouse.

Realizing that I was going to face Ember's wrath, I scooped Dani into my arms and made a 'strategic retreat'.

' _Bullshit, you're running away like dog with its tail between its legs.'_ Dan mockingly growled out, _'You're scared of the siren.'_

I could point out, that technically speaking, he's scared of her too. But I'd probably get a headache from his bitching. I continued to speed through the trees, trying to get as far away from Ember, as fast I could. Danielle doesn't need to see her dad getting mutilated infront of her.

'Dan, shut up, you're scared of her too. So I don't know why you're talking.' I thought back with a semi-harsh tone, 'Look, I don't want to face Ember's wrath, it sucks. Is that cowardly? Yes, do I care? No, I do not.'

Dan never gave a reply to me, so I figured it was going to be fine. Oh how was I _so_ wrong. I rushed my way back to the school, and quickly saw Sibella talking with Phantasma and Shaggy sitting on the porch next to Scooby.

'Alright just a little bit more and I'll be safe'

' _Yeah, I somehow don't see that happening'_

 **~Shaggy's P.O.V.~**

Like man, today's such a nice day. Me and Scoob just sitting on the porch enjoying the warm air like the good old days.

"Hey Scoob, doesn't this feel nice, to just relax and not like get chased down by people behind masks?" I asked, while leaning slightly back.

"Reah, rust rike rhe rood rold rays. (Yeah, just like the good old day)" Scooby answered, with his head resting on his paws.

I lightly chuckled at the response I got. 'Like Scooby old pal of mine, we truly are like the best of pals.'

I watched and listened quietly to what Sibella and Phantasma were talking about.

"So Sibella what do you think of the hunk, that is our new assistant to the couches?" Phantasma asked, with a slight shrill in her tone. Man, like she's just as she's ever been.

"Danny is abosolutly fang-tastic. He's kind and gentle, yet he does have a mysterious side that is quite curious." Sibella answered in a loving tone.

'Like, woah. Like I've never seen Sibella like that before. Danny must've had a great affect on her if she's like this.' I thought to myself intrigued by my two students, 'Like Danny man, you're getting yourself in a bit of a storm if her father like finds out about this.'

I wanted to say something and voice out my opinion, but a blur of black and white zoomed past me and straight into the house. 'I wonder what's got Danny all rustled up like that?'

"AAHHH! IT'S EMBER McLAIN!" Phantasma shrieked out zooming towards a flying blue teen, "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

The teen was taken back a bit, "I'd be happy to give to an autograph," the girl said, resulting a squeal coming from Phantasma, "But right now I'm looking for someone, have you seen a boy about eighteen carrying a child pass by her?"

"Like, hi, I'm Shaggy Rogers and I'm like a teacher here. Like why are you looking for my assistant?" I asked the strange newcomer, hopefully not in a nervous manner…but knowing how I usually am, it is.

"Oh, hello I'm Ember McLain and your assistant is my friend that left without telling me or anyone else where he was going and I just wanted some answers to why?" Ember said kindly. But somehow I knew she wasn't telling me the whole truth.

Like, I wanted to tell her that he wasn't around, but like I'm pretty sure Phantty would. So I figured I like should be a nice host. "Yeah, like, he's inside. His room is on the second floor, at the end of the hall and on the left. He should like be there right now I think."

"Thank you for the help," Ember said nicely and disappeared into the school. I saw that Phantty was still floating in awe. But I didn't see Sibella anywhere. Huh, like I wonder where she went, she was just here, hmm….weird. Like man, I wonder how Danny's doing right about now. He's in the doghouse now. I look to Scoob, seeing him have his head raised in confusion.

'Like man Scoob, Danny sure know how to find trouble.' I thought to myself, shaking my head slightly. **(Hero: You have no idea, Shaggy. You have no idea.)** I looked back around to see Phantasma still all giddy-giddy.

 **~Danny's P.O.V.~**

When Dani and I got to our room, I sat her on the bed and took some time to catch my breath. But knowing my luck I don't think I'll won't have much time, before Ember catches me.

"Man this isn't going to end well for me." I groaned ever so lightly sitting on the edge of my preoccupied bed.

"Daddy, why is Ember here," Dani asked cutely as she tilted her head a bit, "And why did she say you just upped and left Amity?"

Yup, I knew it. Things aren't gonna end well. "Dani, I left Amity Park behind me. I didn't want to stay there anymore." Little Dani gasped in shock, with her eyes widened.

"After everything I've done for the town as Phantom. I was still treated as a menace. And as Fenton, I was thought as worthless. Majority of the town thought I wasn't going to amount to anything." I recalled all the horrible whispers and snide remarks, "If I had stayed there, I'd probably end up miserable and to the brink of death to my human half. Most likely making me into a full ghost"

Dani had tears flowing freely down her face, struggling to keep a decently composed state. I engulfed her in another hug. One that she gladly returned. "Daddy, I'm glad you decided to leave. If you didn't, I wouldn't be here to finally be your daughter."

As soon as Dani said those words, I felt my own tears swell up and flowed out. My little girl you're always going to be my rock to keep me in place. We hugged each other tightly, feeling comfort in the embrace and toned out the world. Until we heard two voices screaming at each other.

"HE'S MINE, YOU OVERGROWN FLYING RAT!" Huh, that sounds like Ember's screaming voice. "WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER LONGER THAN YOU'VE KNOWN HIM."

"OH YEAH? WELL, HE'S MORE RELAXED AROUND ME THAN WHEN HE'S AROUND YOU, YOU DAMN SIREN!" Sibella? What's going on? And why are they yelling? **(Hero: *in a unsurprised tone* Danny you poor clueless bastard.)  
** "Daddy, even I agree with the author. You're so clueless." Dani muttered quietly. "Even, I know what's going on." **(Hero: *smiling* Oh? The little phantom noticed us? That's unexpected.) (Li: Uh-huh…unexpected, sure whatever you say Hero.)**

 **(Danny: Ok, seriously. What the hell. Even my own daughter knows more than me. That's plain sad, will anyone tell me what's happening? Or better yet, make this easy for me to understand.)**

Before I could get any type of cosmic answer, **(Hero: Yeah….not happening) (Li: Nope) (Dani: Sorry daddy)** both Ember and Sibella fell into the room. The two of them were grappling each other's hair, pulling and snarling at one another's face. **(Li: Oh cat fight, kinky.) (Hero: *facepalm*) (Dani: *Smiling innocently and confused*)**

Before anything worse could happen, I decided to separate the two of them. No the greatest idea, I know, but it was the only one I had at the time.

"Ok, what's going on here and what's with all the yelling?" I asked nicely, hoping that the universe can be generous.

"This overgrown bloodsucking rat is trying to take something that doesn't belong to her." Ember snarled out, while pointing at Sibella. Her eyes narrowing and glowing green with rage.  
"Hey at least I didn't fight with him and ensnared him with a hypnotic tuned, you pale dead siren." Sibella shot back, red eyes burning with hatred.

"So it sound to me that both of you like daddy." Dani chimed in innocently from her spot on my bed. "And the two of you want him, why you just share him?"  
All three of us looked at the young girl, with our mouths hanging. Did my little girl just suggest for me to have more than one girlfriend? And why does Ember and Sibella look like they're really considering it? **(Hero: *laughing* Hahaha…oh man, now that's classic. The innocent daughter, getting her father a couple girlfriends. Hahahaha) (Li: Hero, you're a cruel person you know that? But that is pretty funny)**

 **Okay ladies and gentlemen, the sixth chapter of DPatGS. I know, I know. It's been a while for this one. And I'm sorry, life has been busy. But hey I'm back, so anyways. Dani accepted Danny's offer. Then Ember makes her appearance and meets Sibella. Now things are heating up what's in store now? Well wait and see. As always if you think there should be a change, PM and I'll make the corrections. Or if you want to make a suggestion on the story, just shoot me a PM, tag it DPatGS and let's hear those ideas. So until next time, this is GodOfHeroes22 signing off for now.**

 **Also, thank you Lifsong for your help, I'd probably be stuck without you.**


End file.
